


Ternion

by lockedlocke



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky has a slight crush on thor, Canon, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Everybody Bottoms, Everybody Tops, Idiots in Love, It's really just a whole lot of filth, M/M, Monogamous couple sees the light, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Boys, Threesome, beefcakes, dp, sex fest, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedlocke/pseuds/lockedlocke
Summary: “Steve, how would you feel about a threesome?”“A threesome?” Steve repeats and looks at Bucky with an amused, raised eyebrow. By now Bucky is starting to feel how his cheeks are aching from his grin. He nods in response. Steve rolls onto his side as well to face him. “Alright. You got anyone in mind?”“I would like,” Bucky begins, scooting a little bit closer and giving Steve a soft kiss, brushing their noses together, “for the god of thunder to fuck me. Along with you.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 273





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another fic that has been sitting in my drafts for ages, that I've decided to post, partially beta'd by the wonderful [ellie-nors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/ellie-nors) who has helped me a great deal with the beginning and first chapter of the fic, the other two chapters however, are unbeta'd. 
> 
> I plan on making no excuses for this amount of porn, I just really wanted to write nearly 40k of threesome smut with these beefcakes and voila, here you have it. The other two chapters will be posted during this week. Excuse the shitty thesaurus title, those are not my strongest suit. Enjoy!

“Hey Steve?” 

Bucky pauses the show on Netflix that he’s been watching -- with little interest -- but it has served him well in making him tired. Steve hums in response but doesn't look up from his book. There’s a little frown on his face. Judging by how there are so few pages left before the back cover, Bucky realises he must be disturbing Steve at the climax of the book. 

Bucky turns off the television and rolls on his side so he can look at him. Steve doesn’t even seem to notice. Scooting a little bit closer, Bucky presses a kiss on Steve’s arm. “Hey Steve, you got a minute?” he asks again. He could see Steve’s eyes dart back and forth on the pages, taking in the words on the page. When Steve finally reaches the bottom of the page (or at least, Bucky assumes he did), Steve puts the book down on his chest and looks down to Bucky. 

“Hey.” Steve moves in to press a kiss on Bucky’s head. “What’s on your mind?” 

Bucky grinned at Steve and pops his elbow up to bring him face to face with his husband. He’s certain that Steve would feel okay with the suggestion. “Steve, how would you feel about a threesome?” 

“A threesome?” Steve repeats and looks at Bucky with an amused, raised eyebrow. By now Bucky is starting to feel how his cheeks are aching from his grin. He nods in response. Steve rolls onto his side as well to face him. “Alright. You got anyone in mind?”

“I would like,” Bucky begins, scooting a little bit closer and giving Steve a soft kiss, brushing their noses together, “for the god of thunder to fuck me. Along with you.” 

“Thor, huh?” Steve repeats, and there’s a playful tone to his voice. One that makes Bucky bite down on his lower lip in expectation as he looks into Steve’s eyes. He doesn’t seem to be bothered by the suggestion. If anything, the look in Steve’s eyes proves that he’s just as amused and intrigued by the idea as his voice hints. “Why Thor?” 

“Have you seen the man?” Bucky counters instantly. Steve rolls onto his back and laughs. “And I mean, have you seen his arms? And when he laughs, you feel the bass in your own chest? And isn’t he like, a thousand years old or something?”

“Give or take a few years,” Steve jokes with a grin. Bucky rolls his eyes and gives him a shove. 

“He’s like a thousand years old, so imagine, if the dude really is that old, all the tricks he’s learned about the human body, and the tricks that he can do with his dick to said human body?” Bucky raised his eyebrow to Steve, and watches how Steve seems to be considering the argument that Bucky put up on the table just now. “And besides.” Bucky pops up his elbow leans in over Steve and gives him a kiss. “You don’t get to live to that age without turning a little gay. Eventually even the most amazing ladies have to get boring, and you’d search out something to switch things up a bit, make it more exciting, right?” 

“You really just want to fuck Thor,” Steve says with a grin. 

“You know me so well,” Bucky says with a chuckle. “You’d be up for that?” 

Steve is quiet as he considers the idea. Bucky can see how Steve disappears from their bedroom right then and there in his eyes, and retreats into his head while he’s thinking over the idea of fucking the God of Thunder. God, Bucky really hopes that Steve would be up for that. They had joked about having a threesome before, but that was all it had been: just jokes. Now it feels serious. 

He loves Steve with all his heart, and while he thinks that Thor is in a league of his own when it comes to sex appeal, Steve is also in a league of his own, that of his husband. Steve is who Bucky, frankly, has all his interest invested in. The idea of fucking Thor on his own isn’t nearly as appealing as fucking Thor with the man that he loves and is married to. 

“I’d be up for a threesome with Thor.” Steve nods a couple of times. He is still stuck in his head when he does it, and when his eyes dart to Bucky, Bucky can tell that he’s fully joined him again in the land of the living. “I think Thor would be a good candidate. I don’t think he’d make it weird after, if he agrees. And he wouldn’t make it weird if he turned us down either. He’s pretty… liberal, on the sex front.” 

Bucky snorts and lays down on Steve’s arm, feels how Steve moves his hand up to stroke the metal plates of his arm. “I mean, he is the sort who has a girlfriend in every realm, as he puts it,” Steve snickers. 

“Yeah. Did you know he’s actually married?” Steve asks, and looks at Bucky, who only has to lift his head a little to look into those blue eyes. 

“What, really?” Bucky asks in disbelief, and can’t make out if Steve is joking or if he’s dead serious. When Steve nods he realises that Steve is absolutely 100% serious. “You for real? You’re not pulling my leg now, Rogers?”

“No, I swear. I didn’t know either.” Steve looks up to their ceiling again. “He told me once, that according to myths and legends and all that crap, I keep mixing them up, he’s supposed to marry Sif and have children with her, so they were young and thought,  _ well fuck it _ , and got married. They might as well right? They already had some sort of friends with benefits thing going on. And along the road they came to love one another, so it all worked out. That’s actually kind of where the whole one lover in every realm thing comes from. They both allowed that to one another. It’s why Sif was so angry with him when he brought Jane along to Asgard that one time. He really got to hear it then.” 

Bucky chuckles in response to that. “Figures. I mean, he did bring a lover into his wife’s home. If she says, fuck who you want but not in my house, you stick to that rule.” 

Steve breaks out laughing at that. “Is the story of Thor and Sif being destined to marry the same kind of story that also said he would die while fighting a giant snake that was also his nephew or something?”

“You know what, I didn’t ask that much because frankly, I think it’s best if I don’t get into that whole family debacle.” 

“Clever move,” Bucky agrees with a nod. “So… Thor?” 

“Thor.” Steve sounds decisive as he speaks. “He’s coming Friday to that party thing in the tower. I’ll ask him then?” 

Bucky drapes his metal arm around Steve’s waist and makes a contented noise, shutting his eyes and perfectly at peace with everything that can be called his life at that particular moment. “Sounds fantastic.” 

\--

The thing about the parties that are held at the Avengers compound is that they make Bucky feel like Steve must have felt in the forties whenever they went out. For the best part of the evening, Bucky stays close to the bar and keeps drinking, while Steve is the one going around mingling with his friends.  _ His  _ friends, and that is what makes Bucky feel like Steve must have felt like. 

Sure, most of the other Avengers are pretty friendly to him, he hasn’t had an argument with anyone to this day. Scott is nice, although sometimes talks a mile a minute, which Bucky really can’t stand. He can talk shit with Barton and Sam all evening long if he wants too, but this evening Barton isn’t there and Sam is trying to hook up with Natasha again, and failing miserably. But at least he’s making her laugh with his attempts. 

Bucky glances over the crowd, and in one corner he spots Steve talking to Thor and wonders for a moment if he should go over. Thor is listening attentively to what Steve is saying; Steve has one of his arms crossed over his chest and is gesturing with his free hand. Bucky drinks, and wonders if they’re talking about Avenging, he last couple of events that Thor missed out on, or the proposition that Steve was planning to lay out for him. 

Thor looks handsome this evening. Well, he always does, Bucky thinks, but there’s something about that red jacket that he’s seen on a couple of occasions, and the way that Thor only ties part of his hair behind his head, still leaving many strands free past his shoulders. His hair is as blonde and as bright as he imagines Steve’s would be if he ever let it grow out. 

Then, Steve finishes talking. Almost comically, they both look at him, Steve with that happy little spark in his eyes, and Thor with something else that Bucky can’t quite place. There’s a lurch in his stomach as he plays out the idea of being in bed with both of the men in his head. He feels deep, warm and heavy. 

They’re clearly not talking about Avengers stuff. 

Thor smirks. He says something to Steve and pats him on the shoulder before he leaves. From this distance, Bucky can’t quite read Steve’s expression, but if he had to bet, Bucky would say that Steve looks bemused as he watches Thor leave, especially when Steve’s gaze dips down for a moment and takes a good look at Thor’s ass. 

Bucky chuckles to himself and spins the bar chair that he’s sitting on back towards the counter. He puts his drink down and stirs the little straw in it around in the glass. Sometimes he wishes he could still get drunk, but at least he still gets to enjoy the taste. 

There’s a light touch on his back. Familiar fingers ghosting at the base of his spine and the soft press of a kiss against his cheek. Bucky turns to his side and watches how Steve sits down on the stool behind him, takes Bucky’s drink out of his hand and sips from it, ignoring the straw completely.

“Thor,” Steve says and hands the drink back to Bucky again, “will be joining us on Friday.” Steve looks mighty pleased with himself as he shares the news with Bucky, who grins in response. 

“Really?” he asks Steve, who nods, and smiles that damn sunshine incarnate smile of his that lights up the fucking world, that smile that nobody seems to get in the same way that Bucky does. He thinks of it as one especially for him; he just doesn’t divulge this information to Steve. 

“Really, he was quite excited about the idea, actually. Friday evening he’ll drop by. I promised I’d pick him up here at the compound and drive him home to our place. It’ll be easier than him dropping in and searching for the address himself. He’s got some stuff he needs to do first, but that shouldn’t take long, he said.” Steve shrugs and watches Bucky drink. Unlike Steve, he  _ does _ use the straw and wraps his lips around it. 

“He can do what he needs to do,” Bucky says with a light shrug. 

“I did promise, however, that you’d feed him when we get back,” Steve says with a light shrug, as if feeding an Asgardian named Thor is the easiest freaking thing in the world, and he’d be satisfied with a plate of spaghetti. Bucky gives him a flat look with narrowed eyes. 

“I hope you mean feed him my dick, because if it’s actual food that you’re thinking of, that man will make us go broke,” Bucky says, and breaks out into a small smile when Steve laughs as happily as he does. 

“I love you,” Steve mutters under his breath, pulls Bucky in by under his chin and kisses him before sliding off his chair. Bucky rolls his eyes at him and watches how his husband heads back into the crowd of people and finds someone else he had promised to talk to that evening. 

Bucky spends the rest of the evening watching him in awe, and being completely, utterly delighted that he chose to marry Steve. 

\--

“Have you two been wanting to do this for a long time, then?” Thor asks, the tone in his voice casual as he wanders along the bookshelf, glancing with only half-hearted interest to the spines and their titles. He has his long blonde hair tied loosely at the back of his head; the shirt that he wears barely fits over his broad frame, his jeans highlighting the curve of his ass in such a way that Bucky’s certain there’s some artist in Steve’s books who would marvel at its aesthetic wonder.

Steve looks over to Bucky for help in answering the question. He’s got a slightly stunned expression written over his face, which makes it clear to Bucky that Steve’s speechless at that moment. Bucky naturally obliges and speaks up to save Steve from coming up with a response on the spot. Or rather, an explanation as to why he’d invite such a close friend to his bed with his husband.

“Not really? I mean, I just mentioned it out of the blue really. It’s not something we’ve talked about. Or done before,” Bucky says simply in response to Thor’s question, wanting to keep things honest, and all their cards on the table. “I just asked Steve about it, and turns out we were both okay with the idea, comfortable enough with one another and what we mean to the other to actually do it.” Bucky sees how Steve nods in agreement and looks back to Thor, who now has turned to them and is smiling brightly. Steve also seems content with the answer that Bucky offered for the other man. 

“Alright, next question,” Thor says with a smirk that Bucky imagines would be used by far more by Thor’s brother, if he’s anything like the stories he’s heard about Loki. “What made you two pick me?” Thor seats himself in their couch, throwing an arm around the back of it and fixes that smile on them.

This question however, Steve doesn’t have a problem responding to. When he does, he goes to sit down on the couch as well and folds his fingers together, resting his elbows on his knees and leans in; but his eyes are on Bucky. “Bucky has the hots for you.” 

“Is that so?” Thor asks with a chuckle, and grins to Bucky again, who finds that all he can do in response is raise his shoulders in a shrug. 

“Guilty as charged. Have you checked a mirror lately?” Bucky tries to sound more confident than he really is. Now that Thor really is here, the excitement of it all, the arousal of the idea that Thor will be joining them, is a little intimidating. 

“I have to admit, I was glad when you asked me,” Thor says “I had started to give up hope that you ever would.” 

“Excuse you?” Bucky stammers out, sounding ruder than he meant. He just feels surprised, that’s all. The God of Thunder, voted most handsome man for the year of 2019, had been wanting for them to ask him for a threesome. Even Steve looks stunned at that piece of information, expression perfectly mirroring how it feels like the wires in Bucky’s brain are short circuiting. 

“You’re both handsome men, with a clear interest in other men. When I watch you two from across a room, you’re both so intimate and loving with one another. It’s quite an experience to be part of that, even if it is just for one evening, where it’s purely about pleasure, and pleasing one another in the moment. Of course I was interested in being part of that. It’s just not my place to ask.” 

“I wish you would have,” Bucky blurts out without thinking, the thought that they could have had all of this sooner if only the thought had dropped into his mind earlier, if only Thor had come up to them and whispered his desires to one of them. 

“Well, here I am now,” Thor says, and smiles to Steve, reaching out for him and stroking his fingertips lightly over the back of his hand. “I’ve got no plans for doing anything this evening but you two.” 

Bucky swallows at that sight of Thor touching Steve, and feels goosebumps rise on his right arm, just from watching that gentle touch happen in front of him. Distantly, he wonders if Thor’s touch can be electric, crackling over skin in the heat of pleasure, and his mouth goes dry at the thought. 

Steve looks absolutely dumbfounded, his eyes locked on Thor’s fingers where they’re touching him. It’s becoming more and more evident that, as far as threesomes go, this is their first rodeo, while Thor already has several under his belt. The thought is exhilarating. Steve turns to Bucky and licks his lips, and with a light nod urges Bucky to come over. 

Bucky does. But rather than sit down beside him, Bucky kneels down in front of Steve and rises up to kiss him. Steve makes a soft little noise of surprise, and there’s a hand on Bucky’s neck all of a sudden to keep him there: just for a couple of seconds, then Steve leans back on the couch, biting down on his lower lip as he looks to Thor, who watches them with interest. 

Then with a gentle push in his neck, Steve urges Bucky over to Thor. Bucky looks up to those blue, alien eyes, sparkling with energy and anticipation. For a moment he loses himself in them, and it’s not until he feels the tips of Thor’s fingers under his chin that he returns back to reality. 

He moves to just where Thor wants him, and sighs contentedly when they kiss. He hears how Steve shifts closer to them both on the couch, tossing away the pillow in between them. Thor is an excellent kisser, Bucky learns, kissing with both eagerness and the skill to match it. Not surprisingly, he’s dominant, strong and overpowering, and leaves Bucky breathless from just a simple interaction. Thor’s fingers trail down from under Bucky’s chin to his shirt, which Thor grips, and uses to draw him closer. 

Bucky shuffles nearer to Thor on his knees, placing both hands on either side of him. He feels the firm muscles of Thor’s thigh, and realises with a thrill that they’re even thicker than Steve’s. Steve’s on all fronts a pretty big guy, except by his waist, and in bed they’re evenly matched when it comes to strength and stamina. But now with Thor, Bucky realises, they’ve got someone who’s both stronger and will be able to last longer than the pair of them combined. He longs to find out if he’ll still feel Thor tomorrow. 

“Show Thor how good you are with your mouth,” Steve whispers to Bucky. He feels how Steve strokes his hand up Bucky’s arm, wanting to join in, to have some form of touch with both of them at once. 

Thor breaks his and Bucky’s kiss and looks at down him with a bemused look. Bucky looks at him again, still wanting another sign that it’s okay before he continues. Steve just nods to him and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. “It’s okay, I want to watch, show him how good you are.” Then Steve looks at Thor with a grin. “He’s real talented at that. Loves doing it, don’t you doll?” 

“Now you’re making me curious,.” Thor purrs. The sound comes from deep in his chest, like a rumble, as he lets go of Bucky’s shirt. His fingers trail down from Bucky’s chest to his waist now, pulling him in a little. Buckywants to kiss Thor again, wants to taste those lips and tug at that blonde hair of his that’s just made to hold onto. But Thor turns to kiss Steve instead. Bucky bites back a groan at the sight of it, watches how Steve parts his lips and how Thor dips his tongue into Steve’s mouth. The hand that’s been on Bucky’s waist moves to Steve’s neck instead to keep him in place. 

Eyes still on the display that’s happening in front of him, Bucky shifts on the floor again and touches Thor’s cock through his jeans. He feels how it’s started to harden and thicken already. Bucky’s already longing for it to be in his mouth. He unbuttons Thor’s jeans and pulls down the zipper. Thor helpfully moves his hips, making the whole process of pulling his pants down easier, all while letting the hand that’s on Steve’s neck slide down, come in between Steve’s legs, and give him a squeeze. 

“ _ Fuck” _ Steve groans and breaks the kiss, moving his hips up towards the touch. Then he breaks into a grin that matches Thor’s. Steve gazes down at Bucky and looks him in the eyes: they radiate life and mischief with the same sort of intensity that he remembers Steve carried when they were children, once he found something he really wanted to do and got into it. 

Thor strokes his hand up and over Steve’s thigh, following Steve’s hardening cock with the palm of his hand. Bucky can tell, having done it himself so many times before. He turns his focus back to Thor: the boxer briefs that the man is wearing leave little for imagination, and black really looks good on him. 

Bucky leans in and traces his lips over the outline of Thor’s cock, and when he gets to the tip of it he sucks gently, anting to wetten the fabric more than anything. It does make Thor groan into his kiss with Steve, so Bucky keeps at it. 

Thor twists his upper body in the couch just enough so he can unbuckle Steve’s belt with one hand, and then with the help of Steve’s open his pants. He lets Steve take over most of that, and slides his hand down in Steve’s pants to squeeze him which makes Steve moan and tilt his head back against the back of the chair. Thor laughs, making that same deep, rumbling sound again as he does. He leans in and presses his lips softly against the skin in Steve’s neck. “I’m going to enjoy that,” He whispers.

Bucky tugs at Thor’s boxer briefs, and once more he happily obliged by lifting them a little. Bucky tugs them down and instantly wraps his hands around Thor’s cock. His own is thicker, which surprises him a little. He hadn’t expected that, but the length of it makes it seem big.

He gives it a couple of strokes, glances to the side and sees how Thor does exactly the same to Steve’s cock and has him rock his hips into Thor’s hand with small movements. “Jesus.” Bucky mutters under his breath at the sight and gets mesmerized for a second. Then he remembers the task he set out to do and focuses back on Thor, dragging his tongue from bottom to tip over it slowly. Thor shivers as a result, muttering something under his breath that Bucky doesn’t quite catch. Steve’s smiling on the couch beside him, nips at Thor’s bottom lip and gets his attention again to kiss him once more. 

Bucky sucks at the head of Thor’s cock, making the god moan again and turn his focus away from Steve for a moment. He looks down to Bucky, the playful blue eyes now dark and filled with lust, his lips being a naughty light pink colour, and a much darker tongue licking over them. He pulls his hand out of Steve’s pants and grips Bucky’s hair. 

“He’s good isn’t he?” Steve whispers into Thor’s ear, shifting in closer to him and worming himself out of his pants. Thor nods in response and the grip of his hair grows almost unbearably tight, almost. “He loves doing that, would do it all day if you asked, doesn’t get tired. He’s going to try and take all of you. I know he will.” Steve continues whispering to Thor, loud enough for Bucky to hear. It makes him shiver, because Steve’s  _ fucking right. _

Bucky pulls back again and takes a breath, grins up to Thor while he strokes him, winks to Steve who bites down on his lower lip at the sight alone. “Keep talking like that, and I just might do it to you as well.” Bucky comments just as Steve pulls of his shirt over his head and tosses it away, not caring about dignity anymore, they’re way beyond that. 

“We’ve got a guest.” Steve reaches down to his own cock, giving himself slow and light strokes. “Don’t want to be rude to them now do we? Go on then.” Steve nods back down to Thor’s cock, and Bucky obeys, taking him into his mouth with no hesitation. He sucks the tip for a couple of seconds, hearing how Thor’s rumbling laugh turns into that of a moan again and starts bobbing his head up and down. 

“We’ll have plenty of time for everything Steve. Don’t worry.” Thor muses, sounding dreamy before he moans from deep down in his chest again. “We’ll all have a go at one another I hope?” Thor asks, and Bucky moans his response around Thor’s cock while rocking with his own hips, painfully aware of the fact that he is the only one still dressed. That he’s the only one who hasn’t received any attention so far. He’s fine with that idea however, he knows that Steve will make certain they make up for that. 

Thor eases his grip of Bucky’s hair and pets him. Not even noticing how Steve shifts closer to Thor and pulls the man in for another kiss, how Thor’s other hand trails up Steve’s arm and over his freckled shoulder and into his hair. Now warmed up, Bucky begins to prove Steve right. 

Each time he bobs his head back down over Thor’s cock he takes a little bit more of it down his throat. He makes it sloppy and messy, wanting Thor to remember this several hundreds of years from now on. And it works, somewhat. Thor keeps breaking his kisses to Steve just to moan. Bucky feels a slight push on the back of his head, Thor urging him to go down further and take more of the cock in his mouth, but yet gentle enough to make it easy for Bucky to pull back should he need to. He appreciates that. 

Steve slides a hand under Thor’s shirt and pulls it up a little, stroking and scratching his fingernails over Thor’s hot skin which burns like a star. The muscles in his abdomen dip a little at the touch when Thor takes sharp little breaths, and Steve finds that he loves how human Thor’s reactions still seem to be despite being an Asgardian. 

Bucky sucks at the tip of Thor’s cock again and hears how the moan turns into a light whimper. There’s a change in Thor’s breathing, and Bucky can feel how the strong muscles in his thighs on either side begin to tense up. He strokes a hand over them, squeezes one of them before bringing his right hand over Thor’s balls to massage them. 

Thor moans again, and Bucky puts more of his efforts into hearing that again, wanting to pull those sounds out of Thor and print them into his memory. He squeezes Thor’s thigh with his metal hand, wanting so desperately to use both of his hands as he works on the man but knows the risks that come with it. It’s something he doesn’t want to put Thor through. 

So he stops rolling Thor’s balls against his palm and wraps his fingers around the base of his cock. He looks up and catches those playful eyes of him that are still so dark and starts stroking the bottom half of Thor’s cock that he can’t fit in his mouth while he’s focusing on the tip. 

He sucks on it for a couple of seconds before giving Thor a little break, gently licking his tongue over it before sucking again. He only needs to repeat it for a handful more times before Thor groans deeply and cums without any previous warning. Thor’s cum doesn’t really taste that much, there’s a light salty hint to it with an equal underlying amount of sweetness to it.

Bucky still is careful not to spill a drop of it however, wanting to taste every single bit of Thor that he can find. There’s a light crackle in the air, it having grown thick and heavy and Bucky just barely spots how Thor’s fingertips that ghost over his chests light up, and a spark lashes off it and zaps Steve on his wrist. 

Steve pulls his hand back in surprise, and Thor gives him a sheepish little smile. “Sorry.” He murmurs, there’s a slight sleepy drawl to his voice. Still, Bucky raises himself up and with the very faint taste of Thor still over his lips, he kisses him. Thor is eager to respond, and places his large hand on Bucky’s hip to pull him a little closer. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom yeah?” Bucky suggests after, whispering against Thor’s lips before kissing him again. Then he looks over to Steve and pulls him in for one as well. “Get going to the real fun there.” Bucky muses, rolling his hips so they brush against Thor’s thigh and letting him feel how hard he is in his pants. 

Steve’s the first one to get up and move. He pulls Bucky up by his arm and turns him around. Bucky feels how Thor’s hands stroke up the back of his thighs and to his ass, giving him a squeeze. Steve pulls Bucky along to their bedroom, and Thor filled with interest gets up and follows them, leaving his clothes behind in the living room, gathered in a pile with Steve’s. 

Bucky slams on the light switch with his metal hand as Steve pulls him into the bedroom by the hem of his shirt. Then stops walking so Bucky nearly walks into him. Steve’s fingers slide under the t-shirt and Bucky nearly jolts when he feels a second set of hands on the small of his back, helping Steve pulling the shirt up. 

He feels incredibly small, pressed in between two naked bodies, both larger and more muscular than he is. He outweighs Steve, he knows this, but with Steve’s slim waist he  _ looks _ and  _ feels  _ bigger than Bucky, who’s weight and muscles are evenly distributed. And Thor, well, Thor is Thor. He’s just a bulk of muscles and flesh. 

Together Steve and Thor pull of his t-shirt and toss it away. Steve kisses Bucky softly, placing both of his hands on his chest and stroking his fingers lightly. Thor’s hand dips down to Bucky’s ass again and presses a light kiss just behind his ear that makes him shiver as Thor’s beard tickles him. Steve’s hands trail down Bucky’s chest and to his pants, stroking him a couple of times on the outside of his pants. 

Bucky groans in their kiss, arching his hips towards the first touch that he’s given, the first little bit of relief and leans his back against Thor’s chest. He allows Bucky to do that, and dips a hand around Bucky’s waist. Steve unbuckles Bucky’s belt and pulls down the zipper, once he’s done that Thor takes his chance and dips his hand down into Bucky’s pants, inside his boxers and strokes his palm down his cock. 

Bucky’s groan breaks the kiss with him and Steve and he allows his eyes to fall shut as he tilts his head back against Thor’s shoulder. Steve lets out an adorable little giggle and hooks his fingers through the belt loops and pulls down his pants past Bucky’s hips. 

Thor moves his other arm around Bucky and presses him back against his chest. The hand that’s against his cock even pushes Bucky’s hips back against him. Against his ass Bucky can feel how Thor’s cock is semi hard, pressing against him in a sweet, wonderful hint of what’s to come for him if he behaves. And damn, he wants it badly. Longs to feel that cock inside of him, breaking him apart and into little pieces until he doesn’t know who he is anymore in a blissful way. 

Steve nips at Bucky’s bottom lip, then pulls away from the pair of them and walks backwards until he hits the bed. Letting himself drop down on it as he watches Bucky, still in Thor’s embrace and moaning from his touch. He scoots further up and strokes himself again. 

“Go to him,” Thor whispers to Bucky and pulls his hand out of Bucky’s underwear and stops his stroking. Bucky whines needily when the touch disappears, wanting it to continue, wanting everything. “Go to him, please him. Please him good. And I’ll please you.” Thor whispers into his ear, a promise that sets something warm coiling in Bucky’s gut, and he lets go of him. 

Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice. He undresses from his underwear and comes up to the bed, settles in between Steve’s legs and leans over him to kiss him deeply and hungrily. Nipping at his lower lip until Steve’s lips part with a gasp and their tongues meet one another. Steve’s hands stroke up Bucky’s sides and into his hair, and tugs his head back so Steve can press his lips against Bucky’s throat, and then drag his tongue down it.

Bucky pulls Steve’s hand out of his hair and kisses his adams apple, then further down Steve’s throat, to his chest and then to a nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking at it. Steve gasps at that and arches his back towards Bucky, muttering soft words of encouragement. It’s a combined effort, Steve shuffles up a little and Bucky kisses his way down. 

He presses his lips to the underside of Steve’s cock, looking up and sees how Steve is watching him attentively, biting on his lower lip. Bucky feels Thor’s hand back on his ass and squeeze, the mattress shifts underneath them both when Thor comes up on the edge of the bed, grinding his hips against Bucky’s so he can feel his cock again. 

Bucky groans before he licks down Steve’s cock, stroking him with his hand and hears Steve moan at it. “Told you he loves doing that.” Steve tells Thor on a dark tone that Bucky only ever hears when he’s got Steve proper worked up. In order to tease him as a comeback, Bucky takes the head in his mouth and sucks. Steve groans. “He’d do it all day if he could. If we’d let him, real greedy like that.”

“That’s interesting,” Thor muses. “He truly does seem to love it,” Thor adds with a deep chuckle, and Bucky makes Steve moan again. “I made a promise to him, do you have any preferences on what to use to get him all good and ready?” Thor talks right over him as if Bucky isn’t really there, and for a reason he can’t quite explain Bucky finds that deeply arousing. 

Steve just barely manages to reach into their nightstand, finds the small bottle of lube that Bucky believes will run out that very evening at their rate. Only moments later he feels Thor’s fingers in between his cheeks. He moans around Steve’s cock which makes Steve groan again. He feels the fingers gently caress the strands of his hair, and when he looks at Steve he sees that he’s all eyes for Thor. All excited and a naughty little smirk, when Steve nods Thor slides a finger inside of Bucky. 

Bucky has to pull away from Steve’s cock to moan at the feeling, moving his hips back against Thor’s touch. A strong hand grips his hip, then strokes its fingers up his spine and hushes him. “It’s alright,” Thor says in that deep rolling voice of him. “You’ll get more, don’t worry, just have to hold up on your part of the deal, that’s all. That’s when you’ll get more.” 

Bucky growls in frustration at that, wanting to feel more of Thor. One finger doesn’t do much, one finger isn’t anything. Yet Bucky will take it if it’s all he’ll get. He reaches for the bottle of lube and snatches it back, lubing his own fingers up and pressing them against Steve. Then just as he takes Steve back in his mouth he slides one finger in. 

Steve tilts his head back and arches his hips up, letting out one long drawn out moan. He grips at the sheets underneath him, and slowly but steadily begins to rock his hips into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky lets him do this for a little while, moaning occasionally at the sensation of Thor moving his finger inside of him. 

He gives Steve a second one finger, making a twisting movement with his wrist that pulls a wonderful mixture of a moan and a gasp from Steve. Have him involuntarily pull up his legs a little. As a reward Thor also gives Bucky a second finger, but he doesn’t do any twisting movements as he moves his fingers in and out. Bucky figures, as he licks up Steve’s cock again that Thor is saving that for later. 

Steve is worked up enough that Bucky doesn’t have to wait much longer, a third finger slides in easily enough, and it doesn’t take long for Steve to be begging for him later. The moment that Steve first begs and asks for Bucky to just fuck him instead is when Thor gives him that twisting motion with his fingers, but slides them back out so Bucky can straighten up and give just what he wants. 

He lubes himself up quickly, and for a moment forgets that Thor is supposed to give him something in return. Instead he marvels at the beauty of Steve underneath him like that while he spreads Steve’s legs. Steve takes him easily, Bucky slides right in with a moan, matched by Steve’s own. Bucky leans in and kisses him deeply, not wasting much time and thrusting into Steve. First light and easy, and when he gets the moan of encouragement coming out of Steve he goes faster and harder. It only takes a handful of thrusts before Steve’s clawing at his shoulders and moaning at every thrust, doing his best to move his hips up to meet them. 

Thor closes in on them, and Bucky feels him squeeze his ass again and wonders if now he’ll be the one to also getting Thor’s dick, finally in him. Or if he’ll have to make due with his fingers for a moment longer. He hears the cap of the bottle of lube, and then he feels the lubed up fingers press against him, trail down to over his balls. He barely feels how Thor twists his hand. Now sliding is fingertips along Bucky’s cock, and then pushing one into Steve along the underside of Bucky’s cock. 

The sound that Steve makes is one that Bucky’s never heard before, and he groans when he feels Steve tense up so tight around him. Hears how Steve incoherently mumbles curses before he moans like that again, Bucky has to bite down on Steve’s shoulder to keep himself quiet, wanting to groan at the extra pressure along his cock from Thor’s finger. But then just as sudden as it had been there, it’s gone and Thor pulls his hand back. 

He feels it back against himself, and with ease Thor pushes two fingers back into Bucky which makes him thrust deeply into Steve and stay still for a moment. He shivers with his groan, and he feels Thor’s comforting hand over his back again. 

“Shh, easy now,” Thor tells him on that deep, dark voice of his. Bucky can only bring it to himself to respond with a little whine to him, finding himself torn. He wants to move his hips back against Thor’s hand, feel more of those thick fingers that he’s given him. But at the same time he doesn’t want to pull out so much from Steve, who’s so warm and tight.

When Bucky moves his hips again in a thrusting motion he moans again, feeling how the muscles in his right arm tremble from keeping himself up. From tensing like he does and the pleasure that he gets on two fronts. The metal plates on his left arm whirr and buzz a little, shifting and realigning himself as he grips the sheets tightly into a grip that could break bone. 

“Easy,” Thor reminds him again and strokes his hand down Bucky’s back again and grips his hip. The fingers move a bit further into Bucky and he curls them a bit, making Bucky mewl as the movement of Thor’s hand makes him move his hips deeper into Steve. Bucky presses his forehead against Steve’s shoulder and breathes heavily through his nose. Steve strokes his fingers through Bucky’s hair, and Bucky doesn’t even have to look at him to know that Steve, like the devil he is; is most likely looking at Thor and encouraging him. 

God he loves that man. 

“You want more?” Thor asks him, amusement so clear and evident that it makes Bucky’s stomach feel heavy and warm. The idea of another finger, or hell, even just Thor’s cock inside of him when he’s fucking Steve is one that makes his mind short circuit. Thor thrusting into him, fucking Steve through Bucky. He whimpers at the thought. 

“Yes,” He swallows. “Please,” Bucky adds a heartbeat later. Just because he suspects that Thor would enjoy hearing it. The laughter that Bucky hears only confirms it, and sure enough Thor slides a third finger into him. Spreading him more open and starts moving his hand in a gentle thrusting motion. 

Bucky groans again, and thrusts his hips towards Steve when Thor’s hand urges him. Steve hisses at the thrust. His cock is hard in between the pair of them, getting a little friction with each thrust from Bucky’s abdomen. Steve’s nails scratch Bucky’s back a little and he moans right next to Bucky’s ear. For a little while Bucky doesn’t think, the pleasure is overwhelming, bringing him to the brink and keeping him there rather than pushing him over. Edging him with every little movement that Thor makes, and pulling back just in time. 

Steve strokes a hand down Bucky’s back and to his ass, squeezing it in full view for Thor while he nips at Bucky’s neck again. “C’mon Thor,” Steve says on a voice that doesn’t quite sound like his own. It makes Bucky shiver a little with it’s stark contrast to the soft touches that Bucky feels over his hair. “C’mon Thor, fuck him, he’s dying for it,” Steve tells the god in Bucky’s stead and he’s grateful for it. 

He wants it, he wants it badly. But each time he wants to say it, to ask for it he moans. The words are in his mind, in his throat but no matter how hard he tries he can’t get them said. All that leaves him is ragged breathing and whimpers. The tremble in his arm has caused is muscles to stiffen, something that he feels all the way to his spine now. 

“He does feel loose and ready enough,” Thor agrees, twisting his fingers in such a way that they make Bucky bite down hard on Steve’s shoulder to keep down the hiss. Steve gasps and arches his hips up towards Bucky in result, which makes him shiver again. “Yes, I think I shall,” 

Thor keeps his fingers inside of Bucky, pushing them forward to make Bucky thrust fully into Steve. Moving all of his cock inside of his husband and press his balls against his ass. Thor never pulls his fingers out, but he does let go of Bucky’s hip. He can hear how the cap of the lube gets opened again. In his mind he paints a pretty little picture of how Thor squirts the remains of it all over his cock and spreads it neatly and evenly. 

He whines in protest when Thor pulls his fingers out, even if he knows that it is the only way to get what he really wants. Thor’s hands, fingers slick wrap themselves around Bucky’s hips, and he goes still and freezes when he feels the tip of his cock press against him. 

Thor pushes in, excruciatingly slow. Bucky whimpers at the feeling of it, already feeling so close that he might burst. Yet Thor doesn’t stop, he takes his time and makes it seem timeless in the process. Steve places a hand just below Bucky’s jaw and moves his head up, mashing their lips together into a deep kiss. Bucky moans of relief in that. 

One of Thor’s hands move up Bucky’s back and to his shoulder, then to the headboard above their heads as he looms over him. Bucky feels how the soft strands of blonde hair tickle his back, and the moan that Thor lets out is a wonderful, magical sound. Steve breaks their kiss and grins at Bucky, stroking his thumb over Bucky’s cheek. 

“Look at you,” Steve mutters under his breath and kisses him again, quickly and ragged. “Look at you, about to get fucked by the God of Thunder, it’s about to come true doll.” Steve mutters again before kissing Bucky again. This time he kisses him back with all the energy and the passion that he can muster. 

Once fully inside of Bucky, Thor pauses a bit, giving Bucky a moment to get used to the stimulation from being both inside of Steve, and having a cock thicker than the one he’s used to inside of him. Then, slick with lube Thor pulls back and out of him. When he pushes back inside of Bucky all three men groan in unison. Thor from feeling Bucky tight and tensed up around him. Bucky from being fucked, and how Steve feels around him and Steve, Steve from the way that Bucky’s hips grind against his own. 

Thor repeats this a couple of times, moaning shamelessly each time. Bucky moans each thrust and believes he sees stars whenever he closes his eyes. His skin is warm and worked up and it feels like fireworks go off in him on every little inch that Steve touches, on every little bit of skin on his back that Thor’s hair gently strokes. Then, he finally starts to gather enough sense or instinct, Bucky isn’t entirely sure, to move along with Thor’s movements. 

Together they settle in a rhythm when Thor pulls back, Bucky doing the same on Steve. Then Thor thrusts back inside of him, hard and taking control of the movement that Bucky makes towards Steve and it’s suffocating. 

“Fuck,” Steve groans, sounding as if he’s part of an adult film when he does and writhes underneath Bucky, trying to gain as much pleasure as he can from the mutual movement of the other two. He kisses Bucky when he can and looks him deep in his eyes, drawing out the oxygen in between them when they pant together in unison. 

Then, Steve lets go of Bucky’s hair and reaches above him. Bucky can’t see how Steve’s fingers tangle themselves into the golden hair that is Thor’s and pulls him in. All he can really do is groan when Thor suddenly moves in deep to him. The sudden weight of Thor’s hard muscles pressed down on his back. Suddenly Thor’s head is beside his own and Steve kisses him, deep and filthy, groaning into it. 

“Fuck him Thor, fuck him. Fuck me through him,” Steve begs the god. Thor gives Steve exactly what he asks, as he’s been doing for them both that evening so far. Pressed still in between the two, Bucky can’t move. He feels warm and feels like he’s suffocating. Thor thrusts into him, hard enough to make Bucky moan again. Steve does to, that same pornographic moan as earlier and reaches above their head, gripping the headboard until his knuckles turn white. 

Steve tilts his head back when he moans, inviting Bucky to kiss that wonderful white skin and he starts to suck a mark into it. Thor groans when he thrusts fully back into Bucky, the movement strong enough to make Bucky thrust into Steve. And then Thor raises himself again, Steve’s hand tangles himself back into Bucky’s hair and he tugs at it, sharp and hard to bring their lips together while Thor grips both of Bucky’s hips and thrusts into him, hard and unrelenting, over and over and Bucky can’t breathe. 

“C’mon Doll, c’mon cum for me, cum for both of us,” Steve somehow manages to whisper in between his own moans. Staring deep into Bucky’s eyes, expression dark and needy and grinning from joy and pleasure. It’s that look that Bucky has imprinted on his mind when it finally becomes to much for him and he cums breathlessly. Spilling inside of Steve as Thor pushes Bucky fully into Steve, pushing fully into Bucky himself. His cry is weak and pathetic, the tremble that previously had been in his arm and body showing no hint of being present, and then taking over all at once. 

Thor waits patiently as the orgasm washes over Bucky, letting him ride it out at his own pace with his fingers softly stroking up Bucky’s spine, making his muscles twitch before Bucky goes limp. He all but collapses on top of Steve, physically unable of keeping himself up and not even being able to work out a deal with the metal arm. 

Below him, bright and happy, Steve’s laughter bubbles up from him as he pets at Bucky’s hair. When Bucky hears it he can’t help but follow suit and laugh along with him. Even Thor laughs a little, content in the evident pleasure of one of his partners, taking pride in himself for being at least half of the reason why Bucky’s orgasm was as strong as it was. 

“You did good doll,” Steve whispers to Bucky and presses a soft kiss to the side of Bucky’s head. Behind him, Thor pulls back and moves out of Bucky. Bucky shifts a little, just enough to kiss Steve, just enough to press his palms to the bed underneath Steve and move out of Steve before rolling over to his side. 

“I-” Bucky begins, but the thoughts and the words disappear right on the tip of his tongue and he forgets what’s to say. Bucky giggles again and brushes a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and takes a breath. The touch of Steve’s fingers against his arm somehow feels cold to his skin, which feels like it’s radiating heat. 

“You rest,” Thor tells him, hand on Bucky’s knee and strokes down the inside of his thigh. Bucky nods and swallows. That had been what he had wanted to say before the words had disintegrated. he opens his eyes again and looks to his right where Steve is still laying on his back. Smiling at him so lovingly, with his dick still hard and pointing up to his belly button. 

“I’ll do something about him,” Thor promises and plants his palms on either side of Steve’s head. Steve looks away and up to Thor while Bucky watches how clear the muscles are in Thor’s arms, and how they move when he leans down to kiss Steve. First softly and gently, letting Steve place a hand in Thor’s neck. Then Thor starts to demand in the kiss and Bucky can hear the soft little noise that Steve makes. 

“Thor?” Bucky says, wanting to get the man’s attention. He’s grinning to himself as he watches Thor end the kiss, press a soft little peck to Steve’s lips before he turns his attention to Bucky. “Steve likes it when you’re rough with him. Real rough. He likes it when he gets to feel small again,” He tells the man. Steve bites on his lower lip as he looks up to Thor, whose gaze returns back to him as if to check that Bucky’s speaking the truth. Steve bites down on his lower lip and gives him the faintest nod. 

It’s not obvious to someone who doesn’t know Steve well, it occurs to Bucky. But he knows his husband well enough to know that Steve’s positively thrilled with the idea of Thor being rough with him. Of taking what he wants and just fucking Steve into the bed with little consideration of what  _ he  _ wants. And who could possibly make Steve feel the smallest the best? One of the few beings actually larger than him, and he’s got one of those happily around to fuck him. 

“Oh does he?” Thor sounds amused at this little piece of information, and the grin that he’s suddenly sporting tells Bucky all that he needs to know. Thor is going to put his absolute best into making Steve feel as small as he possibly can. 

Bucky strokes his fingers down his stomach. He doesn’t think he can get hard again after an orgasm that strong, but that’s fine with him. He’s sated and content for the rest of the evening, he doesn’t need to be hard again when he can have such a beautiful show take place right beside him. And he longs to see Thor make Steve blush all pink, make him moan over and over until he to shakes, to see Thor kiss and bite on those freckled shoulders of his and leave marks with his teeth, with bruise Steve’s hips with his strong hands. 

“Well?” Thor asks him, taking a grip of Steve’s hair and tugging his head back. Steve gasps and squirms underneath it, shivering when Thor licks at Steve’s throat, then kisses him deeply and demanding again. “Well?” Thor asks again, ignoring the fact that he was the one who stopped Steve from answering the question in the first place. 

“Yes,” Steve says and squirms again, looking Thor deep in his eyes and seemingly forgetting that Bucky is beside them. He rolls his hips up towards Thor in a needy movement. Steve might look serious at that moment but Bucky can tell the clear excitement that is rushing all over Steve’s body, the anticipation of just being used, hard and rough. 

Thor pushes Steve back against the bed and strokes the inside of his thigh again, Steve doesn’t pull his eyes off the man. But Thor, Thor he glances over to Bucky and with one simple question he invites Bucky back in while still letting him keep his distance. “How should I go about it then?” 

“He likes it when,” Bucky rolls onto his side and looks up to Thor, purposely ignoring Steve’s eager eyes as he looks over. Pleading to tell Thor all the right things in how he likes it, Bucky does of course. But he imagines that Steve might get an additional rush out of it if Bucky at least pretends to ignore him. “He likes it when you roll him over, and you’re on top of him. Pressing down on him with your full body weight, pin down his arms and just fuck the life out of him.” 

Thor definitely looks interested at that suggestion, he looks back to Steve and straightens up. Thor strokes his hand down Steve’s chest, through the soft chest hair than Bucky loves stroke when they’re cuddling. Steve squirms again, thrusting his hips slightly up to Thor again in the hope of getting him going. Steve’s being impatient again. But Thor, Thor seems to have an everlasting patience that might drive Steve a little bit insane if he keeps going like that. 

“Roll over,” Thor commands Steve, who does as he’s told without hesitating. In one smooth flexible movement he rolls over so he’s on his stomach for Thor, perching up his ass for the man. Thor laughs in amusement at that, in a happy way rather than make fun of him for it. He shifts in close and squeezes Steve’s ass again. Steve just tries to stifle his moan in his arm as Thor shifts his hips in close enough to rub his cock against Steve’s ass. 

“You got him all ready to go for me, look at that, bet I’ll be able to just slide right back in,” Thor tells Bucky, thrusting his hips in such a way that must be agonizing to Steve. Bucky can see how the tip of Thor’s cock comes up from Steve’s ass and then disappears downwards again. Bucky bites his lip and rests his head down on a pillow, fully intent on just enjoying the show that’s about to happen in front of him. 

“You probably could,” Bucky tells Thor. Watching how Thor pulls back one last time and lets go of Steve’s ass with just one of his hands and takes hold of his cock. When Thor finally slides back into Steve, Steve lets out a loud, deep and filthy moan as Thor moves fully into him with no hiccups, no pauses, nothing. Just one swift move and Thor is balls deep into Steve. 

“Oh,” Thor groans, and Bucky can tell that the desire to just shiver overcomes Thor, but he stops himself from doing so. “Oh he feels so good, so warm your boy. All loose and ready for me.” Thor repeats the soft gesture that he’s done on Bucky previously a couple of times and he strokes his fingers up Steve’s spine. Steve moans softly at the little touch, and Bucky can tell that Steve desperately wants to move his hips back against Thor to set him moving. But the way that Thor is straddling him stops him from doing so. 

“He is, isn’t he?” Bucky says with a bright smile and grins up to Thor, loving that Thor has nothing but praise for his husband. That Thor has nothing but praise for both of them. Bucky watches, mesmerized as Thor pulls his hips back, dragging out a whine out of Steve which is cut off by a sharp gasp as he thrusts roughly and quickly back into him. 

“Just like that,” Bucky encourages, watching how Steve’s expression changes into one of bliss as Thor repeats the movement, then again, and again. Steve’s eyes fall shut, his lips permanently parted as he lets out moans and little gasps, the pink tint coming back over his cheekbones and his hair in a complete mess.  _ Pretty as a picture _ , Bucky thinks as he watches. 

Thor took Bucky’s advice, and after giving Steve a couple of thrusts he leans in over him. A strong hand presses down on Steve’s shoulder as he shifts his legs. With the help of his other hand Thor spreads Steve’s legs, before resting his own massive thighs over Steve’s and locking him in place with his calves. 

The position has Thor deep into Steve, leaving him little to no chance to move around and get what he wants and thus fully at Thor’s mercy. Thor leans in over Steve, and just like Bucky had told them Steve enjoys, lays down his upper body all over Steve, stroking his skin along as he goes. Steve is a big guy, but when Thor lays himself on top of Steve like that he nearly covers all of him with his muscles and mass. Steve’s gone red by now, and whimpers when Thor thrusts into him. 

Then Thor repeats it, over and over and building up speed with each thrust, going hard at Steve and occasionally just pushing fully into Steve and staying there, grinding against him which coaxes the most beautiful sounds out of Steve, making him mutter curses over and over and occasionally saying God, which just makes Thor rumble with laughter. 

Thor thrusts hard enough for Bucky to know that Steve is going to feel it again in the morning, hell, even he is going to feel it again. Something that’s a rarity and hasn’t happened since the forties for either of them. He watches how Thor thrusts hard into Steve and wonders just how it feels to Steve, if it feels as good as it did for him. It must be, considering the sounds that Steve’s making while Thor is fucking him. 

And Thor, Thor is beautiful like that. His long golden hair now more brown and streaked. The skin on his back glistening with sweat and the deep,  _ needy _ groans that he lets out sends shivers down Bucky’s spine. 

Then, something changes in Steve’s moans. They grow more high pitched, turn more into whimpers with each and every single thrust and Bucky knows that this is the part where Steve skin feels like it’s on fire with every touch, being brought so close, and yet so slowly that it feels like he’s going to combust from inside. The air is thick and heavy, and Thor’s skin seems to crackle with it. 

“Keep going, keep going he’s nearly there,” Bucky encourages Thor and reaches out to take Steve’s hand. Steve clutches onto the metal hand instantly, squeezing it in such a hard grip that it would have hurt if it wasn’t for the fact that it was made out of metal. Thor grunts his response and seems to push more of his effort into thrusting into Steve. 

Steve cums barely thirty seconds later, with a wonderfully sweet little moan and a sudden twitch to move which Thor doesn’t give him. Thor eases up on his thrusts again, and just like he did with Bucky gives Steve an opportunity to ride out his orgasm in peace. 

“Keep going.” Steve manages to murmur when his orgasm finishes and he’s spent, looking beautifully flushed now down to his shoulders. “C’mon Thor, keep fucking me.” Steve begs and Thor casts a hesitant glance to Bucky before he starts thrusting again. Steve hisses and grips Bucky’s hand tightly again but doesn’t tell him to stop. And Thor, adamant on making Steve feel good even post his orgasm, keeps going. 

Thor himself is already closing in, which doesn’t surprise Bucky in the least. After all the hard work that he’s put into both of them it’s just a surprise that he hasn’t cum sooner. Steve bites down on his lower lip, manages to twist just that little bit so he can kiss Thor, who instantly places his large hand on Steve’s cheek and slides in his tongue in Steve’s mouth. It’s the hottest kiss Bucky’s ever seen in his entire life. 

Thor’s tell is oddly human, his thrusts reach a point where he loses his rhythm, moving into Steve erratically, he gasps, moans and bites down hard on Steve’s shoulder which in turn makes Steve gasp. “Cum on him,” Bucky tells Thor, letting go of Steve’s hand and strokes it up Thor’s muscular arm, strokes through that wonderful golden hair. “Cum on him Thor,” 

Steve breaks their kiss and nods, nipping at Thor’s lip when he gasps again and then whispers- “Cum on me, claim me,” 

Thor pulls of Steve and pulls out of him. Steve with the newly given freedom rolls back over onto his back and watches expectantly as Thor starts to stroke himself. Still keeping a strong touch on Steve’s leg. The muscles in his abdomen twitch a little, and with a moan he spills over his own hand and onto Steve’s stomach, mixing is own cum with Steve’s own. 

Steve looks like a mess, a content mess, but a mess nonetheless. His hair is tousled, there’s an evident bite mark on his freckled shoulder from where Thor bit him, just a little below the mark that Bucky sucked into his neck. His skin is flushed, cum all over his stomach, with Bucky’s own cum still inside of him. He looks used right and proper and so happy. 

Thor breathes heavily when his orgasm finishes, and Steve reaches out for Thor’s arm to pull him back on top of him for a kiss. Thor moves with big and clumsy movements, allowing himself to come to rest on top of Steve as he kisses him sweetly. Then Steve reaches for Bucky, pulling him in and kissing him. When their kiss ends Steve gives Bucky a light push on his jaw to direct him towards Thor, who he kisses as well. 

Underneath them both, Steve giggles, which has a ripple effect on both Bucky and Thor. Within moments they’re all giggling together, and Thor wraps his heavy arm around Bucky’s shoulders to keep him close to them both. 

“That was pretty fucking great,” Steve breaks their silence first of all, stroking Bucky’s hair gently. Bucky hums and nuzzles against Steve’s shoulder, still feeling tired from his orgasm, but still warm and fuzzy and wanting nothing more but to remain close to the two other men in the bed with him. 

“It was, thank you Thor,” Bucky mutters and winks at the man who chuckles as he shifts down beside Steve, still keeping his arm over the pair of them. Bucky lets out a content sigh and shuts his eyes again, happy over a fulfilled fantasy. 

“I don’t have to leave now do I?” Thor asks and Bucky can feel the hesitation in his words, he opens his mouth to speak but Steve beats him to it. 

“No, you don’t have to leave, you’re welcome to stay the night and cuddle with us,” Steve assures Thor, and judging by the way Steve shifts he leans in to kiss him again. The soft little sound that they make only confirm that and Bucky smiles, reaching up to stroke the skin of Thor’s arm with his metal fingers. When he opens his eyes he sees how Thor’s arm broken out in goosebumps. 

“We might have to clean this one,” Bucky pokes at Steve’s stomach, which makes him giggle. “Up before we get down to proper cuddling and napping.” Bucky smiles at Steve with nothing else but love and kisses him sweetly. Behind them Thor shifts, popping up an elbow and resting his head in it when he watches them. When the kiss ends, Bucky presses one against Steve’s forehead, and then glances over to Thor. He only has to gesture with his fingers to Thor to have him lean in. 

The kiss that he shares with Thor is just as soft and sweet as the one with Steve. When Bucky pulls back Thor leans right back in and presses a little kiss to the tip of Bucky’s nose, one to Steve’s cheek and then rolls away. “D’you have anything to clean up with here?” Thor asks and gestures over the nightstand, but doesn’t make a move to open it yet. Bucky nods and then drops his head against the pillows, then reaches for the nightstand on his side. 

Steve stays perfectly still while the other two men reach for the wet wipes, a package in each nightstand, and then gently clean him up. Bucky tosses the wet wipes (and succeeds landing them in the trash) and then joins the other two in the bed. Thor has gently pulled loose the sheets from the bed and tossed the cum stained throw onto the floor as per Steve’s encouragement. 

Thor, considerate as he is, has tucked in Steve and holds the sheet up a bit for Bucky to easily slide in under. Bucky does and cuddles up to Steve, draping an arm around his waist. Moments later Thor’s heavy arm drops over both of their sides, and allows them to drift off into sleep. 


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this point of the fic, it's entirely unbeta'd. So excuse any sentences that read weird or grammar mistakes, otherwise, enjoy your porn ladies and gentlemen

Thor has left the bed when Bucky wakes up in the morning, and he only feel Steve’s arm around him. He yawns and rolls onto his back, stretching out and ignoring the wonder of what time it is. He’s retired, he doesn’t have to give a fuck about what time he gets up. Bucky tilts his head to the side and watches Steve, breathing softly and sleeping. The bite mark that Thor left the previous night has turned a faint shade of blue and green and is probably a little bit sore to the touch. The mark that Bucky himself left on his neck has nearly disappeared. 

Bucky rolls onto his side again and watches Steve, brushing at Steve’s hair lightly with no intent of waking him up. Somewhere in the apartment he hears Thor move around. The unmistakable sound of a man larger than life trying to move around quietly. Yet, the light touch of Steve’s hair has him scrunch up his nose a bit and roll his shoulders. Bucky pulls a face. “Sorry sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Bucky whispers to Steve and pulls his hand back. 

“I know,” Steve mutters tiredly, pulling the pillow down a bit in a half arsed attempt to curl together. Then Steve yawns and blinks slowly with his eyes, looking around in the room, then behind him. “Thor already up?” Steve asks, and Bucky wonders how Thor managed to get out of bed without even waking Steve up. 

“He’s in the kitchen I think,” Bucky says and nods over to the door which is closed. “Don’t know when he got up,” He returns to look at Steve, who’s shut his eyes again. “How are you feeling? Not to sore?” It wouldn’t surprise him if Steve actually feels it still the day after. Thor is built like a powerhouse, and it didn’t surprise Bucky in the least that he was able to work Steve and him like one. 

“I’m good,” Steve smiles a little at that, enough to make Bucky realise that Steve is feeling it still the day after. But in a good way so it serves as a reminder what they were up to last night. “You can go out to him if you like, I’m gonna sleep in a bit.” Steve declares and pulls up the sheet a little but further up past his shoulder.

“Okay,” Bucky says and sits up a little bit, now realising he had felt a little bit bad for leaving Steve alone in the bedroom. He squeezes Steve’s shoulder. “We’ll have some food ready for you by the time you come out,” Steve reaches up to take Bucky’s hand and squeezes it in return. 

“You can fuck him you know? I won't be angry,” Steve tells him with a little smile and lets go of Bucky’s hand, rolling onto his back. Bucky looks at him with surprise. It makes Steve laugh a little when he sees it. “Buck, I know you want to fuck him, he’s here. Fuck him. I won’t be jealous. I’m gonna sleep,” Steve pulls up the sheet to his chin and closes his eyes again. 

Bucky looks at him with surprise still, then lets out a little chuckle. “Well alright then, with your permission,” Bucky leans in and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. Steve just scrunches up his nose in an attempt to hide his amusement. “I just might,” Bucky slides out of the bed and lets Steve hog all of the sheets. 

Bucky digs out a pair of boxers from the drawer and pulls a t-shirt along with him. He shuts the door to the bedroom behind him and pulls the t-shirt over his head as he wanders out to the kitchen. There he finds Thor with his head in their fridge. There’s already flour and milk put out on the counter beside him. Bucky crosses his arms over his chest and watches Thor for a moment while leaning against the door. He’s put up a bit of his long hair behind his head and is wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that Bucky doesn’t recognize. He must have packed along some clothes in the bag he brought along the previous day. 

“Find what you need?” He asks. Thor doesn’t startle, he just leans back out of the fridge and looks at Bucky, then breaks out in a smile. Bucky smirks back, intent on letting Thor know that he doesn’t blame him for scavenging for food. The man is welcome to do as he likes. 

“Eggs, I’m looking for eggs,” Thor explains and looks into the fridge again. “Either you have none, or I am just, blind and looking straight over them,” Bucky walks over to the steps and pulls the door open a bit more, then reaches up the top of the door and lifts the plastic lid of the fridge’s own container, revealing the eggs. “Ah!” Thor grins and takes out a couple of eggs, fitting six of them in his hand. 

Bucky moves over to the kitchen island and pulls himself up it, looking over what else Thor’s already put out. Flour, milk, eggs. “You making pancakes?” He guesses and sounds cheerful at the idea. Who doesn’t want Thor the God of Thunder making pancakes in their kitchen, wearing nothing but his underwear. 

“Close, waffles,” Thor tells him and shuts the fridge with his foot and gently sets the eggs down on the counter. “Vanilla?” Thor ask hopeful as he reaches for the bottle of vegetable oil that stands by the stove and checks its contents. He leaves it standing on the little cutting board but takes the salt. 

“Drawer there,” Bucky points over to the bottom drawer at Thor’s left side. He kneels down and opens it, pulling out the small bottle of vanilla extract. Bucky makes an interested noise, he’s never thought of having vanilla in his waffles whenever he makes them. In the same drawer Thor also finds a bit of baking powder and sugar. Then Thor pauses for a moment before turning to Bucky. 

“You do have a waffle iron don’t you?” Thor asks with a raised eyebrow. Bucky laughs and nods, pointing to the small cupboard above the fridge. Thor smirks, but doesn’t reach up to take it just yet which Bucky thinks is a bit of a shame. He would have loved seeing the muscles in the other man’s back work as he’d stretch and reach. God he wants to lick them. 

Bucky watches Thor with interest for a little moment, Thor just stares right back at him. Gaze strong and unwavering, it’s making something flutter in Bucky’s stomach. He straightens his back a little, arching it towards Thor and tilts his head to the side. “Come here?” He asks, hoping that Thor is feeling what Bucky’s feeling now. Thor comes over, comes to stand right in between Bucky’s legs and places one hand on either side of him, cornering him in. 

Thor leans in close, radiating heat from his muscular body. His nose nearly brushes by Bucky’s. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?” Thor asks on a deep voice. Bucky licks his lips and sees how Thor’s gaze dips down to them. One of his large hands slides up Bucky’s hip, then around his back and pulls him in closer like Bucky doesn’t weigh 260lbs. It turns him on more than it’s got any right to do. 

“I think the evidence was pretty compelling that I did,” Bucky tells him on a breathy tone. He can feel how he’s getting hard just from having Thor so close. From remembering just how good the man made him feel last night when he was fucking him. From just watching someone this beautiful, so close to him watching  _ him _ with such interest. Thor pulls at Bucky again, making him reach the edge of the kitchen island and lean back a bit. Thor’s waist is right up against him. The thought strikes Bucky suddenly, the kitchen island is at perfect height.

Thor’s nose brushes by Bucky’s again, their lips are nearly touching one another. The strong hand on the small of Bucky’s back keeps him in place. “Steve’s okay with you fucking me,” Bucky blurts out to him without thinking about it. He just wants it said, wants it out in the open before they start anything with one another. Thor doesn’t react at first, he lets the words seep in and leaves Bucky’s heart pounding in his chest. 

“Good,” Thor murmurs and then crashes his lips against Bucky. Thor kisses him deeply, dominant and tugs him closer so Bucky lets out a little whimper of surprise. He moves his arms around Thor’s thick shoulders, relying on the other to keep him up and sure enough, Thor delivers. Thor slides his tongue past Bucky’s lips, who opens them up for him. A strong and moves to the back of Bucky’s head and keeps him in place for their kiss, Bucky can’t help but moan in it. 

Then, as quickly as Thor kissed him he pulls away, suddenly his lips and his teeth are on Bucky’s neck giving him a chance to breathe. Bucky gasps and arches up his hips towards Thor when he feels the other bite him. And then he tugs at the little band that keeps Thor’s hair tied up and tosses it away, letting it fall free over his back and his shoulders. Thor comes up to kiss him once more, but again he disappears as quickly as he appears. 

The next thing Bucky knows Thor is down on his knees and pulls Bucky off the kitchen island, making him stand. “Oh,” Bucky breathes out in amazement and surprise when Thor tugs down his boxers and takes Bucky’s cock in his hand to stroke him. “Oh fuck,” Bucky groans and grips Thor’s hair. 

Thor smirks up to him as he strokes Bucky’s cock, looking so incredibly beautiful and naughty. Mesmerized Bucky watches as Thor’s tongue comes out from between his lips. It makes his heart pound in his chest at the idea of Thor sucking him off. The thought is broken as Thor licks the underside of his cock, then with an expertise that catches him a little of guard Thor takes him into his hot mouth. 

Bucky groans out at that, tilting his head back a little and grips Thor’s blonde hair tighter. “Fuck, fuck-” He moans again and tries real hard not to thrust his hips forward. Thor still has his fist around the base of Bucky’s cock, squeezing him just a little, enough to coax a whimper out of him. The other hand slides in between Bucky’s legs, past his balls and presses a dry finger against him. 

He hisses at that, enjoying the pressure that he feels without it giving way. He groans again and looks back down to Thor, who just then pulls back just enough. Keeping his lips wrapped tightly around the tip and then sucks. Bucky moans again at that, watching how Thor’s cheeks hollow a bit while never breaking eye contact with him. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck, hah,” Bucky feels himself grin at the sensation, a light giggle bubbles up and out of him just from how good Thor makes him feel. He grips hold of the kitchen island, feeling how it’s difficult to keep standing like that with such a wonderful mouth working on him. Bucky bites down on his lower lip and stifles a groan that way. But Thor doesn’t let him have it forever. Thor pulls his head back and pulls away from Bucky, leaving his cock now shiny with saliva from how Thor worked on him. 

Thor presses that same dry finger against him again, making Bucky’s mind crash right back down on the ground. “You got any stuff here?” Thor asks him, gripping hold of Bucky’s ass. Bucky takes a breath and nods a couple of times, still finding it hard to think. He points over to the shelves near the door. “Basket,” He tells Thor with a thick tongue, and is suddenly grateful that he and Steve have lube stashed in every room just for instances like this. 

Thor pulls away from him and makes it over to the shelves in in two quick steps. Bucky takes his chance and pulls of his shirt, he doesn’t have the chance to throw it away before Thor is right back in between his legs with the pink tube and kisses him. Bucky responds, and lets himself get pushed right back up on the kitchen island again. “C’mon,” He encourages when he hears Thor open the tube of lube and watches as he squirts some of it on his fingers. 

Thor slides in two fingers at once, something that makes Bucky gasp out in surprise. It doesn’t hurt, but he feels it, and he’s glad that Thor gives him a moment to get used to those. Thor kisses him again and Bucky throws right arm around his shoulders to keep him there, parting his lips as an invitation and locks his metal arm against the island for steady support. 

Then Thor starts to move his hand a bit, light and easy at first but enough to make Bucky moan and shiver, wanting more. Then he slides in a third and ups his movements, moving faster and harder in Bucky. It has him moaning and whispering, begging Thor for more because it’s just not quite enough. 

Thor is satisfied after a little while and he pulls his fingers out, earning a whine of disapproval from Bucky. But when he notices that Thor just tugs down his own underwear and grabs the tube of lube again to spread it on himself he keeps all commentary hushed. Instead he just watches with dark eyes in anticipation. 

Thor grabs Bucky by his jaw and hauls in him for a kiss, Bucky just puts his arm back around Thor’s shoulders, scratching his nails over the warm skin and moves his right leg up like Thor directs him. Then Thor pushes him down against the island with help of the grip he’s had off his jaw. Bucky grins up to him, loving how bossy Thor is in bed. He pulls his leg up further, letting the back of his thigh rest against Thor’s chest and have his knee over his shoulder. Knowing full and well that the angle will allow Thor to thrust deep into him. Bucky hooks the other around Thor’s waist in a hope to pull him in closer. 

It works, he feels the tip of Thor’s cock press against him, and then he pushes in smoothly. Bucky moans and arches his back a little, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. The stretch doesn’t feel the same as it did last night, but it leaves Bucky feeling full. Thor groans from the sensation and grips Bucky’s shoulder, keeping his leg locked in place and presses down his thumb just under Bucky’s collarbone. The pain from it is dull. 

Bucky moans as he feels Thor pull his hips back, then push right back in him. “Oh fuck,” Bucky moans, barely hearing Thor over the needy sounds that pass his own lips. He both whimpers and groans, begs for more and moans, moving his hips along with Thor just to feel more of how he slides out only to push right back in. Like this, he’s not going to last long. 

“Just like that, please Thor just like that,” Bucky begs him, almost pathetically so. Thor doesn’t give his word, but he keeps it nonetheless. He doesn’t slow down, nor does he speed up. Instead he keeps thrusting into Bucky in that perfect, absolutely mindblowing way that brings him away from everything. Bucky cums suddenly, a surprise catching even himself and he swears that he sees stars. 

In the midst of his own pleasure Bucky doesn’t even notice how Thor groans and then cums himself. He’s barely aware of it until Thor moves Bucky’s leg down from his shoulder and slumps over him, a heavy hunk of flesh that covers all of him. Bucky blinks, still a little bit stunned from what just happened and then put an arm around Thor before giggling a little. 

“I liked that,” Bucky tells him, kissing the side of Thor’s head. The other man twists a little bit and catches Bucky’s lips, drawing him in for a sweet kiss himself. 

“You get real tight when you cum,” Thor whispers to him and Bucky giggles again. He nods a little bit and sighs. 

“I know, I’ve been told,” Bucky says, just looking Thor into his blue eyes. He strokes a finger gently over the others cheek, then kisses him again. “You want a shower? Get cleaned up?” Bucky suggests. They’re hardly in the state to make waffles now. Thor nods in agreement and pulls away from Bucky, slowly pulling his hips back so he pulls out of Bucky, who lets out a little his. 

“You okay?” Thor asks and helps Bucky stand up. His legs feel a little weak but he’s capable of standing. Still, the consideration is touching so Bucky smiles at him sweetly, nodding a little before leading Thor to their guest bathroom, through the guest room. There’s no point in using the main bathroom for as long as Steve’s sleeping. He doesn’t want to wake him up. (Who is Bucky kidding? He knows full well that Steve heard them and enjoyed the sounds that Thor made Bucky make)

Bucky gestures to the shower and leans against the wall for a bit. Thor starts the rain showerhead and holds his hand under it until he’s pleased with the temperature. Bucky pushes himself away from the stone wall and is just about to leave to give Thor some privacy before Thor grabs his arm and pulls him right under the shower with him. Thor winks at him, and then kisses him real sweet, real soft. It catches Bucky a little bit of guard, but when he feels the strong arms around his back he melts into it. 

Thor kisses him sweetly, with all the consideration in the world without it making it overwhelming. They stand under the warm water, entirely ignoring that they should wash up. After kissing him like that for another couple of minutes Bucky can feel how Thor’s cock is growing in between them again, and when Thor’s hand slides down to squeeze Bucky’s ass he can’t help but grin in their kiss. 

“Want another round?” Bucky whispers to Thor when he breaks one of their kisses. Thor just grins at him and nods. His hand slides further down Bucky’s ass, and a finger presses against him which slides in easily. Bucky makes a soft little pleased noise at that and rests his forehead against Thor’s shoulder. He’s still loose from in the kitchen moments earlier, and he doesn’t imagine they’ll need much of well, anything to make it smooth. Thor moves in a second finger, which slides in with just as much ease and then pulls his hand away. 

Thor cups Bucky’s face and pulls him in for a deep, long kiss before he turns him around. Bucky moves willingly and presses his hands against the stone wall. He’s grateful for the same stone being their floor. It leaves little room to slip. Thor presses himself up against Bucky’s back, pressing his hard cock now against the curve of Bucky’s ass. His hands slide round front, and one of them takes Bucky’s cock and gives him a light stroke. 

Bucky lets out a light moan at that, pressing his hips back against Thor. Thor keeps stroking Bucky until he’s hard again, all while still rubbing his cock against Bucky’s ass. There’s no rush this time round, and Bucky shivers when he feels the soft little kisses behind his ear and on his neck, the little nips on his shoulders. 

Then Thor pulls his hips back and Bucky can feel the tip of his cock press against him. With a push, Thor slides back in him again. Bucky makes a strangled noise. It doesn’t go as smoothly as he imagined, but Bucky takes him nonetheless, feeling a shiver come over him. Thor pushes in fully, pressing all of his chest against Bucky’s back and holds him close. Whispering encouragement and praise. 

His thrusts are softer, and it’s more a rhythmic movement between the two rather than the harsh and quick dance they had earlier in the kitchen. Thor’s fist is back around Bucky’s cock, stroking him in pace with Thor’s thrusts in him. “You do this so good,” Thor whispers to him, nipping at Bucky’s earlobe. “Look at you, you’re so good at this. Bet you feel real good now don’t you? I’ll have to make Steve feel this good later,” Thor muses to him, the thought coils itself warm in Bucky’s gut, the idea of Steve having another round with Thor, also feeling this good is almost as good as Bucky’s feeling now. 

Bucky’s second orgasm hits him with as much of a surprise at the first does. He cums with a soft cry against his arm, spilling over Thor’s fingers. Thor halts his movements, letting Bucky come down from the orgasm first and feeling positively drained from their entire session. It seems like Thor is on the same wavelength, because he pulls out of Bucky and presses his cock against his ass again. 

Bucky turns around and kisses him, wrapping his hand around Thor’s cock and makes him moan. He doesn’t hurry, he doesn’t stress getting Thor off. He keeps going at the same pace of before, all while kissing him, touching him with his other hand, pressing his thumb to the underside of the head of Thor’s cock before brushing his thumb over it. It doesn’t take long for Thor to thrust his hips into Bucky’s hand, the kiss that they share turns deep and needy, the strong hand on the back of Bucky’s head keeps him there. And then Thor cums as well, with a deep and rumbling groan as they kiss and spills over Bucky’s fingers, making him feel so proud of himself. 

They stand like that for a while under the running water, this time Bucky serving as support for Thor while he leans against him. Then, Thor kisses him sweetly in his neck. “Let’s get washed up,” Thor says, kisses Bucky’s lips and gives him a sweet smile. “We still got waffles to make for your husband,” 

\--

Steve wakes up just as Thor begins to bake the waffles, or rather, he chooses to leave bed the moment that the scent of freshly baked waffles begins to drift through the apartment. They eat through all the waffles in nearly one sitting, leaving two by the time they’re all full. Bucky still feels a little sleepy from his moment alone with Thor, and Steve is the one to suggest that they relocate to the living room. 

Bucky agrees in an instant, and less than fifteen minutes later all three men are in the large couch. Steve and Thor sitting on one end, and Bucky laying in between them. Head in Steve’s lap, blanket over himself and feet in Thor’s lap. It takes him less than three minutes to fall asleep with Steve toying at his hair and Thor giving him a foot-rub. That way Bucky misses the first Disney movie that Steve puts on, and a good first half of the second on that he pics. 

By the time that Bucky wakes up again, it’s nearly three in the afternoon and he finally feels like a new man. A sore man, but still a very happy, still sated man. He makes a little noise of delight when he stretches and his spine pops in a variety of places. “Afternoon doll,” Steve smiles down to him. Bucky blinks up to him, then leans up to kiss him. 

“What did I miss?” Bucky asks and lays back down against Steve’s muscular thighs, which are relaxed now and feel soft on the back of his head. 

“A movie about a man with a backstory suspiciously like Steve’s and a talking fish who was looking for her parents,” Thor fills in with a nod, still looking at the television. Bucky turns his head towards the tv and sees that Finding Dory is on. He groans. 

“Aw, I slept through that one? I wanted to see it. Why didn’t you wake me up?” He complains to Steve before sitting up, brushing his hands through his hair to flatten it back. 

“You were sleeping so well. Didn’t want to wake you,” Steve says innocently while still looking at the movie. Bucky pouts, showing his disapproval. Then quickly he comes up with his revenge. 

“Hey Thor,” Bucky says and turns to look at the man. Thor hums and looks over to him. “You know how that movie, Hercules,” Bucky begins, it has to be Hercules, there’s no other way that they were watching something else. “Had that song when he’s getting all big and bulky. From Zero to Hero?” 

Thor nods, Bucky can feel how Steve tenses up in the couch beside him. It makes him grin before he can even stop himself. “Well for a while, just when he had gotten big and all, Steve had his own little song that he paraded about with. Have you ever seen it?” He asks Thor. Bucky doesn’t have to look behind him to know that Steve’s eyes are in wide in terror. 

“Bucky don’t,” Steve whines from behind him. Bucky shrugs off Steve’s hand from his shoulder and scoots closer to Thor. He grabs the tablet from the coffee table and swipes it to unlock it. “Bucky please don’t embarrass me,” Steve begs, but Bucky doesn’t take it to seriously. He knows that Steve doesn’t really mind Bucky showing the clip to people they know. Sure enough, he’s already scooting closer to look at the tablet over Bucky’s shoulder. “I didn’t do this voluntarily you know?” Steve points out to Thor, who is giving them both an amused smile. 

Bucky goes to youtube, and taps in  _ star spangled man with a plan _ in the search bar. Reading that Thor is already giggling. “Star spangled man with a plan? Really Steve?” Thor asks and glances at Steve. 

“I didn’t write the song,” Steve responds and rolls his eyes, but there’s an amused little smile over his face. Thor gives him a teasing look, one that says that he doesn’t quite believe him. Bucky taps one of the results that pops up with a red line underneath the image. It loads in just a couple of seconds, and Bucky twists the tablet so Thor can have a better look at it. The footage is old and grainy, jumping a little up and down, and the moment that Thor sees Steve come out on stage in tact with the music in a springy step with a couple of moves, he starts to laugh. 

Before long, they’re all laughing at the image. Thor with big, rumbling belly laughs and tears in the corners of his eyes. Steve with short, high pitched little giggles as he hides behind Bucky’s back and Bucky, attempting to stifle the most of his own chuckles. The video lasts for exactly two minutes and thirty-five seconds, and it is by far to short. 

“Play it again!” Thor demands, and Bucky’s not going to deny him that. As soon as the song starts, the three men are roaring with laughter again. Steve’s forgotten that he was initially embarrassed, and starts to hum along with the song, something that only sends Bucky and Thor deeper down the hole that they were digging. 

“And you did this?” Thor asks one he calms down his fits of giggles and points down to the tablet. Steve raises his shoulders as if to say  _ well you know _ , but his ears are still pink. “Wow that’s… wow, I’m never going to forget that. Thank you Bucky, I needed that in my life. Oh lord,” Thor lets out a big breath, breaks out into chuckles again and stretches out one of his legs. 

“You are very welcome,” Bucky says and leans over to put the tablet back on the coffee table. Then he settles back against the couch again in between the two men. Steve’s still leaning against his side, chin on his shoulder and stroking the inside of his wrist very softly with his fingernails. Thor drops one gigantic hand on Bucky’s thigh and lets out another deep sigh. “I like it like this,” Bucky admits. Thor raises an eyebrow and looks over to him. He can’t see what Steve’s doing, but he imagines that it’s something similar. “I like being in between the two of you like this,” 

“Oh?” Steve whispers in his ear. “Maybe we could put you in a position like that again this evening?” He suggests, twisting his head a little to nip at the skin in Bucky’s neck. He squirms a little, mostly because it tickles. “If, Thor stays another night with us of course and wants to?” 

“I would love to,” Thor says with a smirk to them both. He squeezes Bucky’s thigh, sending butterflies straight through his leg. 

“I would love that as well, however,” Bucky says and halts any ideas that are forming in the minds of the two blondes. He places a hand on his chest purely for dramatics only. “I am still very, very much content after last night,” Bucky looks at Steve. “And this morning,” He looks at Thor. “However. I very much would like to just, watch you two?” He suggests, biting down a little on his lower lip as he looks to Thor and Steve. 

They both look at each other. Thor the first one to smile. Moments later, Steve matches it. 

\--

“Not to tight?” Thor asks, giving the black strip of fabric around Steve’s wrist a little tug. Thor used a knot that Bucky doesn’t recognize, so he puts his money on it being an Asgardian knot. Steve shakes his head, and lets Thor tie his wrist against the bedpost. 

“Why have we never tied one another up?” Steve asks and looks over to Bucky as Thor begins to tie up Steve’s other wrist. Bucky shrugs all the way over from the chair that he’s positioned himself in. The designated clothes chair had been stripped of it, and everything lies down on a pile beside him. 

“We’ve been busy with other things,” Bucky responds and rests his chin in the palm of his hand, watching the other two men and smiling to himself. 

“I’ve got more things I’d like to do to you both tomorrow, if you’ll let me,” Thor casts a look over his shoulder to Bucky, tying up Steve’s other wrist to the other bedpost. At the sight of Steve sprawled out on their bed like that he suddenly wishes he made some popcorn. Steve and Bucky exchange a glance with one another and Steve makes a faint shrug with his shoulders as best as he can allow 

“I see absolutely no reason why not, we have all day tomorrow,” Bucky smirks to Thor and sinks down a bit deeper in the chair, one leg hanging over the armrest, and the other stretched out on the floor. He’s only wearing his sweats from that morning. 

“Excellent,” Thor says and shifts down on the bed, seating himself in between Steve’s legs and leans forward. One hand on each side and leans in down, pressing a kiss to the middle of Steve’s chest. “I’m looking forward to it already,” Thor hums and keeps kissing Steve’s chest. Steve shivers a little from the attention. 

“Hey.” Bucky interrupts them. Both Steve and Thor turn their heads to him. Bucky grabs his phone from beside him and raises it. “Can I take pictures? Film? For you know, personal use,” He asks and pulls a face, to have a clip of Thor fucking Steve would beat every single favorite porn clip he’s got bookmarked on his laptop. 

Steve and Thor exchange a glance with one another, Bucky can’t quite make out what the verdict is from in between them. Thor looks back to him with a smirk. “Only for personal use,” He says before he goes right back to kissing Steve’s chest. Bucky grins at the pair of them and unlocks his phone, opens the camera and instantly turns off the flash. 

He snaps a picture just as Thor takes Steve’s nipple in between his lips and gives it a suck, long blonde hair falling past his shoulders, free and not tied up. Steve lets out a long drawn out moan at that and tilts his head back, arching his back up to Thor. He tugs at the knots, muscles in his arms bulging for a moment before Steve relaxes again. 

“How many times,” Thor begins, kissing further up Steve’s chest, to the middle of his throat. “Can he come in one session Bucky?” Thor asks before kissing Steve. Steve lets out a little moan in the kiss and shifts his legs, wrapping them around Thor’s hips and pulling him in. Thor gets a wonderful arch of his back, showing off his ass in such a way that makes Bucky want to fuck him. 

“Uhm,” Bucky stammers and lowers his phone, a bit too distracted at first to answer the question. He’s still admiring Thor’s ass, it’s making his cock hard in his sweats. “Three? Our record is three.” 

Thor breaks the kiss with Steve and pulls back a little, grinning down to Steve who bites down on his bottom lip. “Three,” Thor repeats after Bucky. Steve nods. “Want to see if we can make that four?” Bucky doesn’t have to be on the bed to know how Steve’s eyes would widen and darken at that question. Steve nods. “What was that?” 

“Yes please,” Steve responds obediently. It earns him another kiss from Thor, then he pulls away and kneels in between Steve’s legs. Thor is smirking at Steve and strokes a large hand down one of his thighs, gripping a proper feel of him. Bucky raises his phone again and takes a picture, this time turning off the sound to his phone so they don’t have to listen to the annoying shutter sound. 

“Think he’ll manage?” Thor asks on a sweet, almost dreamy voice. Like he’s still considering just what he wants to do to Steve. How he’ll wring that fourth orgasm out of him. Steve, Bucky can tell, is loving being spoken over like that. Is loving being treated like he’s not even in the room. His cock is growing hard from that alone. 

Thor reaches down and wraps his fingers, strong but delicate, around Steve’s cock. He strokes him a couple of times and Steve bites back a moan. Bucky loves the sight, loves the way that Steve’s eyes are just transfixed on Thor like nothing else in the room matters. Like all that matters is Thor and pleasing him. “I’m sure he will. He’ll be tired after, but all glowy and happy you know?” 

“Oh I know,” Thor says, and he does something with his hand that Bucky can’t quite see. Steve gasps, pressing his back against the bed again and grinding his hips up to the touch. The muscles in his arms tense up again. “Sure you don’t want to join?” Thor asks Bucky and smirks to him. 

“Positive, thank you for the invitation.” Bucky smiles at him. He is perfectly fine where he is, and truth to be told he feels a little bit sore from that morning. Still, he’s happily pleased and has no desire. His cock is still growing hard in his sweats, but he’ll perfectly satisfied with jerking off while watching his husband being fucked by the god of Thunder. 

“Well, there is room on the bed, should you change your mind,” Thor muses and turns his focus back to Steve. It tells Bucky that it also closes of their conversation. Whatever Thor did earlier that made Steve gasp, he does again, and it earns the same reaction. Then his hand slides in view, up over Steve’s abdomen, to his chest and then to a nipple, twisting one while his other hand keeps stroking Steve’s cock. 

Steve groans at that and begins to rock his hips gently in Thor’s touch. Careful and testing, seeing if Thor will allow that little bit of liberty. Thor does, and he slides his hand from Steve’s nipple to his flank. He doesn’t do much really, Bucky observes. Thor’s hand just slides all over Steve’s body, touches his muscles, feels him and admires his friend’s naked body. 

“You’re such a beautiful man,” Thor says on a deep voice as his hand slides back up Steve’s muscular thigh, then down again and back to his abdomen. “Look at you. You’re so strong, so handsome. Every single line of yours on your body that shows your muscles, every little perfection and imperfection that you have.” Thor’s thumb brushes by one of the scars on Steve’s flank. “That fire in your chest.” Thor presses his hand in the middle of Steve’s chest. “Every little bit of stardust.” Thor’s hand moves up to Steve’s shoulders, brushing his fingers so lightly exactly where Bucky knows Steve’s freckles are. 

  
“And you hide all of that underneath clothes, underneath your uniform. You keep all of that for yourself when you should show it to the world. You’re beautiful Steve, you should start believing it. I know you don’t.” Thor’s words hit home, Steve’s cheeks grow pink, and then red. Bucky watches, marvelling at them. Not feeling the slightest bit jealous that Thor made Steve feel as beautiful as he is. Bucky just feels happy that someone else also sees his Steve like Bucky does. 

“Thank you,” Steve responds in a whisper. He sounds shaken by it. As if he doesn’t quite believe it, not yet. But by the end of the evening, he will. Bucky can see it on Thor, sees how he plots. Thor makes his grip around Steve’s cock a bit tighter and Steve moans. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. Thor’s hand snakes it’s way up on Steve’s throat, holding his jaw. 

Thor’s index finger brushes over Steve’s lower lip. “And these, they have such a wonderful deep red colour when you’ve been using them. Makes you look all naughty. Must be such a delight for an artist to draw.” 

Steve lets out another little moan and takes Thor’s finger in his mouth, he sucks at it and looks Thor in his eyes. Thor is still stroking Steve’s cock slowly, it must be agonizing, but yet Steve doesn’t beg. Bucky takes another picture of the sight. Thor looks so content with himself and gives Steve a second finger to suck on. “You going to be a good boy and get those all dripping and wet for you? So I can just slide them right in you?” 

Steve moans again, lips still around Thor’s fingers. Barely nodding to tell Thor that yes, he is going to be a good boy. 

“How many does he like?” Thor asks and looks to Bucky, some of his long blonde hair falls off his shoulder, sliding down one of Thor’s pecs. It’s a mesmerizing sight that honestly has no right being so hot. Bucky swallows thickly, it takes a while again for his brain to realize what Thor is asking him so many questions. Really, why does he do that? Bucky just wants to watch and think of nothing else. It’s not until that thought strikes him that he realizes it’s Thor’s way of inviting him along without having Bucky on the bed, as he bowed out so gracefully. 

“Give him two,” Bucky says and licks his lips. Thor’s not quite as thick as Bucky is, so two should do the trick for multiple reasons. “Then he’ll feel you real good,” Bucky chimes in, willing to bet his soul on the fact that all that Steve wants to do is to feel Thor inside of him. With two, there’ll still be somewhat of a stretch for him. 

Thor does something right as he jerks Steve off, making him moan again and Bucky wishes that he’d have the better angle to tell just what it is. It leaves a bit of a mystery for another time, when Bucky does want to join them for the next session. Maybe in the morning, if Thor stays long enough for it. God he hopes that he will. 

Slowly, Thor drags his fingers out of Steve’s mouth. Steve makes a little popping noise as he does, intent on sucking the fingers in his mouth for as long as he can. Then Thor strokes the two fingers down Steve’s throat, they shine a little with saliva, and he strokes them down further Steve’s chest, down the middle of his stomach, his abdomen, muscles twitching at the touch and winding Steve all the more up. It looks excruciating to be in that position, although Bucky imagines that it feels perfect. 

“Where did you keep that lube?” Thor asks and looks back to Bucky, showing that way that he doesn’t want Steve to give him an answer. Bucky gets up from the armchair and goes to get the tube of lube from their dresser, tossing it over to Thor who catches it with one hand. But rather than opening it he puts it down on the bed again and ignores it. 

Thor lets go of Steve and shifts further down the bed, admiring the sight in front of him before he places his palms on the maddress. Bucky drags the armchair a bit further up the wall before sitting down on it, now giving himself a much better view of what Thor is actually doing in between Steve’s thighs. He sits, legs spread and pushes his sweats down to just past his hips. He takes his cock, now hard, in his hand and gives himself a stroke. 

Thor leans down over Steve, pressing soft kisses against Steve’s stomach. Steve shivers, twists his wrist and grabs the material that Thor tied him up with. The muscles in his arms bulge a little. Thor doesn’t seem to notice or care. He simply keeps pressing kisses against Steve’s stomach, one further down than the other. He isn’t stroking Steve anymore, though every now and then the palm of his hand slides over Steve’s cock to give him something. 

Then Thor pulls back, grins up to Steve. Bucky tries hard not to let his gaze wander to the curve of Thor’s back, how his ass is perked up like he wants something more that Bucky isn’t giving to him yet. Thor licks his lips and Steve is incredibly still and quiet. Eyes fixed on Thor’s own. 

Thor drags his tongue over Steve. From the root of his cock to the tip. Steve lets out a small moan at that and tilts his head back against the pillow. Bucky tries to imagine just how good that must feel. Tries to imagine just how worked up Steve feels yet from Thor keeping him in such a position. It’s all that Steve ever wanted, to be used up, to be talked over like he’s not there, to be made down into a simple possession and into a small weak thing again. Bucky can’t do it quite as well as Thor does, he still has his own qualms about being used as a possession. 

But Thor, Thor seems to love having that amount of control over Steve. Seems to love that he can act out whichever fantasy he wants and keep Steve at his mercy. Steve has no say, and he knows that. Bucky trusts Thor to know where the line goes. He trusts Thor to stop the moment that Steve tells him to. 

Thor mouths kisses against the side of Steve’s dick, dragging his tongue over the warm skin every now and then. He licks the tip, keeping a firm grip around the root to keep Steve in place. Steve lets out a soft little whimper at that and tries to relax his arms again. Thor works him up, quickly and sloppily. He takes Steve in his mouth with little hint of it. Steve gasps and arches his hips up towards Thor’s mouth. 

Thor however doesn’t seem to appreciate Steve’s enthusiasm. A large hand presses down on Steve’s hip to push him down to the bed and Thor pulls off. Shooting Steve a look that only shows he’s not amused by Steve’s little attempt at control. Steve whines and squirms a little. “You will stay still, is that understood?” 

“Yes,” Steve breathes out. He stays still on the bed but Bucky can tell that Steve’s dying to move, that all his nerves are telling him that he needs to move and get more of  _ whatever _ Thor is willing to give him. Thor however, doesn’t seem to be letting up just because of that. 

“Yes… what? And who?” He asks on that deep voice of his. Bucky snickers a little bit and squeezes himself a bit tighter. Thor doesn’t look at him, nor does he care what Bucky’s up too. He’s not part of their little game. Steve makes a little wailing sound, no doubt wanting Thor’s mouth right back on him. 

“Yes please, Sir? Lord?” Steve guesses, not entirely sure on what title to use on Thor for this. Your Highness doesn’t really seem all that sexy in bed when you think about it. Thor seems to be pacified about it however and seems to accept either Sir or Lord. He wraps his lips right back around the tip of Steve’s cock, and Steve tilts his head back in a moan again. 

This time he keeps still however, and Steve seems to be taking his frustrations of not being able to move out by gripping and regripping the material tied around his wrists. But he keeps his hips perfectly still as Thor now bobs his head up and down over Steve’s cock. Bucky snaps another picture of it, stroking himself a little bit faster now. He swipes his thumb on the screen and films them for a couple of seconds. 

Steve is absolutely beautiful like that on the bed, one new moan starting again the moment as his previous one ends. Thor sucks Steve with complete and utter dedication, attempting to taste Steve as if he’s the last thing he’ll ever taste. Pre-cum begins to spread over the tip of Bucky’s cock and he decides to let himself go for a while, wind down a little and just enjoy the show, there’s no need to rush. 

He wishes he knew what Thor was doing with his tongue to make Steve moan like that, and wonders what new trick that Thor never used on him. It is working Steve up fast, Bucky can tell by the way that Steve moans. Faster and more high pitched, needier and wanting everything all at once while it already is overwhelming. Enough but not enough. 

“Thor Sir Lord please I’m gonna-” Steve gasps, still stuck on what he’s supposed to call him so he plays both cards instead. He lets out a shudder of a moan again and Bucky can tell the way the large muscle in Steve’s thigh twitches, wanting to be pulled up. “Please I’m gonna- gonna cum.” Steve shivers again, this time unable of helping himself. 

Thor lets him get away with the shiver however and keeps doing whatever he’s doing right. Bucky raises his phone again and presses the button to film, wanting to memorize this forever. Steve lets out a little wail of a sound, hips twitching dangerously to move up to Thor’s mouth, who pulls up and sucks on the head. That spills Steve right over the edge with a long, drawn out moan. All of Steve tenses up as he spills into Thor’s mouth, who doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. Thor swallows and lets Steve take his time. 

By the time he pulls off and Steve’s cock pops out of his mouth there’s no hint that Steve came at all to begin with. Thor grins up to Steve, whose chest is rising and falling as he’s panting. “That’s one,” Thor says and straightens up again, stroking his large hands over Steve’s thigh and gives him a minute to regain himself. 

Steve swallows, then nods before blinking up to the ceiling. He looks momentarily lost like that, before he finds Thor in between his legs again. “That’s one. Sir, Lord.” Steve confirms with a nod. Thor snorts and reaches for the tube of lube that Bucky had tossed to him earlier. 

“No need for Sir, Lord will do.” Thor informs him just as Bucky stops filming them. Thor opens the tube and spreads lube over his fingers, clear and gel like, then moves his hand down in between Steve’s legs. “Now, we’ll chase number two, shall we?” Thor asks although it’s not really a question. 

Steve bites down on his lower lip and watches attentively, then jerks just a little when he finally feels Thor’s fingers against him. He doesn’t respond to him, not really seeing the need to do so yet. Thor doesn’t seem bothered by the lack of response, and hushes Steve for making a little gasping noise. “I know it’s cold beautiful, but it’ll warm up real soon. You know how these things are.” Thor comforts him and strokes his palm over Steve’s cock again, over onto his stomach and to his chest. 

“You’re treating him real good.” Bucky comments to Thor, pleased with the other blonde man. Thor is the excellent man to invite to a threesome, Bucky realises now. And it makes him all the happier that he finally told Steve about what he wanted, and even more happy that Steve had accepted his desires and been curious enough to try it out himself as well. 

“I always like to treat my lovers real good.” Thor winks to Bucky. “There is little point in sex if you can’t make it feel good. Sex is about pleasure, no matter what anyone else tells you. And we are supposed to feel this good when we are with one another.” 

Bucky can tell when Thor pushes a finger inside of Steve. Steve lets out a little whine of a noise, but doesn’t sound uncomfortable by it. He rather sounds like he enjoys it, that it just caught him off guard. “There we go, nice and easy, don’t tense up so much. Just relax to it. I know it’s hard, but you’ll feel better if you relax. There’s no need to tense up.” Thor whispers to Steve, stroking his other free hand still over the others body. 

Steve nods a couple of times, takes a deep breath and tries to relax. It’s not working as well as Steve would like, but Bucky knows his husband well enough to see certain points in the others body that are relaxing and giving way. “Yes Lord,” Steve says to Thor, who hums pleased at the little comment that he received in return. Bucky wonders if Thor also likes to be called Lord in bed in Asgard, or if it’s something he only really enjoys whenever he’s on earth or elsewhere in the universe. He’ll have to ask him that later, when the time is right. 

“Just nice and easy,” Thor reminds Steve, moving his wrist slowly, keeping the pace deliberately easy so Steve has the time to actually enjoy it. So he doesn’t feel to oversensitive after just having had an orgasm and now is given something else to focus on. “Repeat after me, nice and easy.” 

“Nice and easy.” Steve repeats with a nod, takes a deep breath, holds it for a couple of seconds and then lets go. More tension leaves his body as he does and Thor beams down proudly to him. 

“Just like that, you’re doing real good.” Thor informs him, keeping the same pace with his wrist, thrusting one finger in and out of Steve. Just like Bucky could tell when Thor gave him one finger, he can tell when Thor gives him a second a couple of minutes later. By then Steve’s cock is starting to grow hard again, and while Steve is on his back in the bed, relaxed, he’s beginning to moan again. His eyes are are closed, and he squirms just a little. Thor lets him this time however, allows for Steve to make his own pleasure. 

Bucky watches, mesmerised while taking his own cock back in hand now. He strokes himself lightly, groaning a little at finally getting some touch again after not getting anything for the past ten minutes. He wonders if he can keep this up for as long as Thor works on Steve now, wanting nothing else but to finish together with them, no matter how that comes. 

Thor works Steve with two fingers in him, just the amount that Bucky told him to use. Steve’s cock hardens fully in between his legs, and soon he’s not just making soft little noises, he’s groaning and moaning. “There we go,” Thor mutters under his breath when he gets Steve like that, and Bucky catches himself wondering just how Thor plans on making Steve cum for a second time. It’s to soon after for him. His question however is answered soon after, Thor does  _ something _ , Bucky can’t see what and it annoys him to the end of the world. 

But Steve, Steve just gasps and pulls one of his legs up without even thinking about it, without even caring to follow the rules that Thor laid out for him. Steve looks up to him with a surprised expression, then he lets out another one of those gasps and tilts his head back, drawing it out into a long, deep moan. Steve’s hips move towards Thor’s touch.

“Knew you’d like that,” Thor muses content with himself and keeps moving his fingers in Steve. Steve barely seems to hear that, he just arches his hips again and lets out another moan. Thor hushes him but does so gently, stroking his other hand up Steve’s chest again, touching his skin very lightly with his rough fingertips. 

“He sure does.” Bucky comments. Steve’s writhing in a way that Bucky didn’t even know that Steve could do. But he doesn’t feel jealous about it. He doesn’t feel a weird form of possessiveness come over him that Thor made Steve act like this in bed before Bucky did. On the contrary, he’s just happy that Steve gets to feel like that overall. And if it’s because of Thor? Well, then they should thank him. 

Steve lets out another cry, a mixture between a moan and a wail for more. A sound that’s desperate to let out the pleasure that he’s feeling within him. He sounds flustered, brought so close to the edge. As if the only thing that is missing is just that little bit of extra that Thor seems to not want to give him just yet. The last piece of the puzzle that Thor decides to give him when he considers the time to be right. 

“C’mon Thor,” Steve begs him, completely forgetting that he was supposed to call him Lord for now. Forgetting pretty much all that seems to be in the room as he moves like that on the bed. “C’mon Thor please! I need-” Steve moans again with a full body shudder. 

“Need what?” Thor asks him like the bastard he is. Pretends like he doesn’t have a single clue what Steve is talking on about. “Hmm? What was that? I didn’t hear that. You need what exactly?” He asks, stroking his hand down Steve’s chest and right beside Steve’s cock, then places it on his hip, wrapping his fingers around the bone and dig into Steve’s flesh. Steve lets out another wail, then moans. 

“Just give it to me. I need it, I need it and I need more damn it!” Steve snaps and presses his eyes shut, arching his back against Thor’s touch again and lets out another moan. Bucky finds himself grinning a little bit at the sight. All the politeness that was in Steve is now gone. Now he’s just the mouthy little bastard Bucky has always known that Steve is. He’s chasing it, he’s chasing his orgasm and at this moment Steve wants nothing else but it. 

“He really doesn’t know how to behave does he?” Thor asks Bucky, who shakes his head in response. He talks over Steve again who makes a whining noise at being ignored. Thor chuckles a little and looks down to the mess that is Steve. 

“He knows how too. But you can only push him to a certain point.” Bucky says with a little shrug, smiling down to Steve and wonders himself just how long Thor is intent on torturing him like this. Not for very long it seems. Whatever Thor is doing, he keeps doing it and Bucky suspects, that he applies a little bit more pleasure. Steve gasps and lifts his back up from the bed, where he then for a couple of seconds stays perfectly still before he begins to tremble. 

A moan that was stuck in his throat worms its way out and he drops his back on the bed again. Thor looks far to happy with the reaction and it takes Bucky a second himself before he realises that Thor made Steve cum dry. He isn’t entirely sure if it is to do with the fact that Steve came earlier, or if Thor is just  _ that _ skilled that he can give someone a prostate massage without knowing their body inside and out. Bucky suspects that it’s a bit of both. 

“You’ll have to do that to me sometime,” Bucky blurts out while Steve’s still coming down from his orgasm, making Bucky immensely curious and wonder if it really does feel more intense than cumming otherwise. Personally he finds that having an orgasm when he’s bottoming and not touching himself is stronger than the one where he’s on top. If there’s a next stage that he’s not aware of… he wants to feel that for himself. 

Thor doesn’t answer to him, instead he just looks at Bucky with that smirk of his and winks. Which really is just the same as a verbal confirmation. There’s something warm pooling in Bucky’s gut again at the thought of Thor doing that to him. He lets go of his cock again and takes a picture, deciding that another break now will be needed or he’ll cum himself. Thor is only two orgasms into his four orgasm mission, and Bucky wants to time his with Steve. 

“That’s two, did you like that?” Thor asks Steve, who seems a little shaken and now, suffering from stupid sex brain that follows an orgasm. He barely even seems to notice how Thor’s hand strokes up Steve’s chest. 

“Uhuh.” Is the only response that Steve’s capable of giving him. There’s a happy little smile over him however, and when he blinks his eyes open again he looks at Thor with a stunned expression. Then, those eyes follow Thor’s hands again as he now finally takes the tube of lube again that Bucky tossed to him earlier, and squirts some of it out on the palm of his hand. 

Thor lubes himself up with a couple of easy strokes, Bucky isn’t entirely sure when Thor’s cock grew hard, he had been far to focused on Steve to even notice. It doesn’t matter to him however, it’s only a pleasant surprise now. Thor finishes lubing himself up quickly, then pats Steve’s leg to make him lift himself a little bit. Steve does and quickly lets Thor grip hold of him. 

Bucky bites down hard on his lip and swipes back to film, wanting to capture the exact moment when Thor pushes into Steve. Wants to capture that exact moment when Steve tilts his head back and moans, when he pulls Thor in to be closer and deeper in him with the help of his legs. 

When he does it’s even more beautiful than Bucky can imagine. He’s seen it millions of times before, yet when Thor pushes into Steve now it’s the most beautiful thing Bucky’s ever seen. Steve shivers just a little, tensing his arms and pulling at the material that keeps him in place. Thor pushes into Steve with one slow but smooth movement, letting out a breathless little moan himself when he does so. 

Thor pushes fully into Steve, then stays where he is for a little bit before making a careful, calculated pull with his hips backwards. When he thrusts back into Steve he does so just a little bit faster, making him moan again. Bucky lowers his phone, wishing now that they had the proper equipment to film all three of them from start to finish. He doesn’t think that his phone has enough memory for all of that. But boy would he have loved to have that on a disc for their own private personal use. Maybe even have it on in the background the next time Thor is in town, if he’d be willing for a rerun with them. 

Thor picks up a good pace easily, falling into a steady rhythm like he was meant to do nothing else. Had it not been for the fact that Thor moaned himself, looking like he was enjoying himself just as proper and just as well as Steve did, he would have seemed robotic in his thrusts. Instead, he just comes across as a well practiced man with what he does, someone who has the stamina to keep it up for hours on end should he need to. 

“Oh fuck,” Steve moans again, closing his eyes and tries to meet Thor’s thrusts a little bit with each movement. He doesn’t always succeed, Thor has more finesse then Steve has, or maybe it’s just because he’s not used to cooperating with Thor on this level. He seems to be enjoying himself however, and Bucky doesn’t doubt that if Thor keeps it up like this, he’ll definitely wrangle orgasm number three out of Steve with little concern. 

It strikes Bucky as a little bit funny. When it had just been him and Steve they had struggled beyond belief to get Steve to cum a third time. Struggled to the point where they had even  _ doubted _ that Steve would be able to cum a third time. Now, Bucky found himself wondering if Thor would struggle with Steve’s fourth orgasm when he got that far. And, if he would stop there if he succeeded, or if he’d try for a chase and see how many times he’d manage to get Steve to cum. 

“Oh look at you,” Thor pants, stroking his fingers over the freckles on Steve’s chest and shoulders again. Steve’s cheeks are flushed pink, his lips are parted with constant little moans and sharp little intakes of breath. He barely has his eyes open, just barely. “You’re really enjoying yourself now aren’t you? You’re feeling real good and blissful now aren’t you?” 

Steve doesn’t respond, not verbally anyway. He just nods a couple of times and then moans again, tugging at the material around his wrists. It’s a soft little whimper, and Steve tries to squirm around in the bed all while matching Thor’s thrust. “You want me to let you go? You want your freedom back?” 

Another high pitched whine at that, pulling Thor in with a leg around his waist and keeping him there. Thor takes the hint and grinds fully into Steve, staying in the same spot so Steve can enjoy feeling full for a little bit. Thor slides the palm over Steve’s cock again, pressing him to Steve’s abdomen without stroking him. “You see, I don’t think I should give you your freedom back,” Thor says, making Steve whine another protest thim. Now however, he opens his eyes so he can glare his disapproval to Thor, who just looks like the cat that just got the cream. 

“If I do, you’ll be able to touch yourself, and you shouldn’t. It’s half the fun when you can’t.” Thor thrusts again, hard and merciless. Steve moans loudly as Thor makes that the new pace, giving no choice to Steve about it. Thor lifts his hips up a little, thrusting deeper into Steve as he does.

Steve relishes in it, while there’s still an evident struggle with the material that binds him, he really does enjoy the treatment that Thor gives him. Thor is, just like Bucky suspected previously, by far better than he is at treating Steve like this. At just taking his own pleasure first and not care about Steve’s wants and needs. Thor can do it without feeling guilty, all while one still holds absolute faith in the fact that Thor will stop the moment you show just a hint of discomfort or pain. Thor uses Steve, and Steve loves it. Steve is fully able to let go, and Bucky is glad that they finally have found someone that can give that to Steve. 

Steve’s third orgasm however, hits both of them a little as a surprise. Neither Thor nor Bucky is expecting for Steve to cum suddenly and out of the blue with another deep moan. Coming all over his chest with one sharp breath. Thor’s expression changes to that of a man confused of what just happened, before he regains himself again and realises he’s down three of the four orgasms on his list. 

“Well…” Thor grins again, brushing his fingers through all the stains on Steve’s chest, then brings his fingers up to Steve’s lips for a taste. He licks them. “You think you’re ready for our final lap?” Thor asks Steve, with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Bucky doesn’t say anything and just watches, realising that Thor gave Steve a moment to tap out just now if he doesn’t want to continue. In case he  _ can’t _ continue. 

Steve however, just nods that he’s ready. There’s a stubborn glint in his eyes. Like hell that he’s going to pass it up and tap out. He’s still ready for more, and Bucky suspects that it has everything to do with that Thor made Steve cum dry. Slowly, Bucky wraps his fingers around himself again and strokes, bringing himself right back in the game again. He’s aching for it now, wanting so much more than he’s currently giving himself. Knowing, that he’ll cum by barely anything at all, so he has to be careful. 

Then Thor does something that surprises Bucky and Steve a little. He leans in and tugs at the loose end of the material that binds Steve. It loosens the knit around his wrist instantly as he sets him free. Thor does the same with Steve’s other wrist and allows Steve a moment to rub them together. 

Next thing, Thor pulls out of Steve and pats his leg. “Roll over, up.” He commands Steve, who does as he’s told. He moves a little clumsily, trying to get the function in his arms right back again, but Thor doesn’t seem to mind. He rolls over onto his stomach, but when he doesn’t get up fast enough for Thor’s liking, Thor helps him by pulling him up by his hips. Then, Thor pulls Steve back a bit with him, leaving some room at the top of the bed. 

Thor lubes himself up again, sliding his cock in between Steve’s cheeks, which makes him shiver a little. Thor lets out a deep dark chuckle again, then presses himself down a bit, holding himself steady and pushes into Steve smoothly. Just like before. Nice and easy with no hesitation or even a minor obstacle. 

Steve moans a little, moving his hips back against Thor and grips hold of the bed sheets underneath him. They’ll have to change those again when Thor and Steve are finished, but Bucky doesn’t care in the least about that right now. Thor’s breathing grows a little bit heavier as he pushes his hips right against Steve’s ass, moving inside of him fully. He strokes a hand up Steve’s spine, so light that Steve’s arms break out in goosebumps from it. 

Then with the same expertise as before, the same amount of skill Thor pulls his hips back, thrusts into Steve, repeats himself and then settles in a rhythm again. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room hand in hand with their grunts. Steve jolts forward a little bit with every thrust, his hair, damp and tousled, already making him look righteously fucked, falls a bit in front of his eyes. Steve spreads his legs a bit more and leans his front down against the bed, keeping himself only somewhat propped up with the help of his elbows. 

Thor allows this freedom, and doesn't seem to care much what Steve does now. The point of boundaries is over, if it wasn’t then he would just have tied Steve right back up again like this. Even so, Thor now seems to be focused more on  _ his _ pleasure rather than Steve’s. Which honestly, occurs Bucky as fair. Steve’s had three orgasms while Thor still hasn’t allowed himself to have his first. 

“You want-” Thor groans as he pushes fully into Steve, closing his eyes for a second. Then he blinks them open, staring over to Bucky on his armchair with a predatory grin. “You sure you don’t want to join? I’m certain he’ll blow you well.” Thor groans again, thrusting harder into Steve to make him moan. Steve lets out a pathetic little sound but nods a couple of times as if to affirm what Thor just suggested. 

It’s Steve look that coaxes Bucky over really. It’s Steve that looks at him with those dark eyes of his while biting down on his lip that makes Bucky get off his armchair. Of course Steve would blow him well. Steve would love being fucked and having to blow someone at the same time. Isn’t that the ultimate sign of being submissive and being used up? How can Bucky not grant him that? 

He strips out of his sweats and leaves them on the floor, he comes over to the edge of the bed and kisses Thor first. Thor grabs hold the back of Bucky’s head and keeps him in place, wasting no time and sliding his tongue in Bucky’s mouth. The touch seems electrifying, and Bucky once more isn’t certain if it’s just him imagining things again of if it’s Thor making the room feel humid, making the air heavy and loaded. His skin, Bucky feels when he places his hand on Thor’s chest to push him back, already has a tingling sensation to it. And his metal arm, so sensitive to these sort of things feels heavy and clumsy almost. 

Bucky maneuvers on the bed in front of Steve, kneeling in front of him and strokes his fingers through the damp hair. Steve casts a glance up to him, lips parted from a moan. Bucky wants nothing else but to kiss him at that moment. Before he even has the chance to consider how he’ll make that happen however, Steve shows his eagerness in a different way. 

Steve presses a hand to Bucky’s stomach and makes him sit down on the bed, lean down against the pillows, he props himself up better, strokes Bucky’s cock once, and then takes him in his mouth. Bucky groans, instantly settling in the bed and lets Steve have his way with him. Behind him, Thor starts to ease up on his thrusts, not making them as rough so Steve doesn’t bounce forward with every movement. 

“God,” Bucky groans as Steve works him, feeling that warm heat coil within himself as Steve massages his balls with the palm of his hand, just like Steve knows Bucky likes it. Thor is occupied in his own mind, enjoying his own pleasure and not really caring what Steve and Bucky are up to. It makes Bucky decide that they should spoil Thor in an equal way, he’s treated them so good since the day before, and they had done little else but enjoy the pleasure. 

Steve moans around him, reaching down in between his legs with one hand and strokes himself, keeping him propped up only with one elbow. Thor doesn’t bat Steve’s hand away and lets him do it, seeing no reason as to stop him. 

Laying like that on his back propped up against pillows, Bucky suddenly regrets leaving his phone behind on the armchair. He wishes he had it with him now so he could take a picture of his view. Steve sucking his cock, Thor thrusting into him from behind. What a sight it is. 

“Jesus you’re so beautiful both of you,” Bucky mumbles. Thor lets out a bark of a laugh at that, while Steve doesn’t do anything. He just keeps working Bucky’s cock, doing something amazing with his tongue that makes Bucky whimper and won’t have him last long if Steve carries on like this. 

Thor, the god of fucking Thunder really does look beautiful like that. His skin is glittering in the dimly lit room, and now Bucky is convinced that there is a crackling sound coming from him. His long blonde hair now has a darker tint to it, strands of it sticking together and against his skin. It makes Bucky feel a little bit proud however, that Steve only proved to be enough of a match for Thor to get him to this state, that he was fully able of keeping up with a fucking god. 

Around him, Steve moans again and Bucky strangles a moan deep in his throat. He doesn’t want to cum first of all. He wants to hold out long enough for Steve to cum first, or Thor. The problem is, Steve came not to long ago, and Thor, well, Bucky’s not entirely sure on how long Thor can go on like this. 

Bucky grips tighter of Steve’s hair, giving him a tug to tell him to slow down a little. Steve opens his eyes and gives Bucky a look of understanding. There’s a little glint in his eyes that tell Bucky Steve understood exactly what he was trying to tell him, that he knows exactly how stubborn Bucky is trying to be and what he’s trying to achieve. So Steve pulls back, just stroking Bucky with his hand very lightly around the root of his cock and presses soft little kisses to his stomach, giving him a bit of a breather. 

“Fuck,” Thor groans behind Steve and makes a sharper, more angled thrust in Steve that makes him whimper. Bucky isn’t sure if he whimpers out of pleasure, our out of surprise. Then, in front of him he’s given the wonderful sight of Thor slowly coming apart in front of him. He gives Steve a series of hard and rapid thrusts, with little to no particular rhythm to it. Then, almost out of the blue, he thrusts into Steve fully, pressing his hips fully against Steve’s ass to grind into him, making Steve let out a soft little moan, and Thor cums with a deep groan himself. 

A shudder overcomes him, and Thor with his strong grip of Steve’s hips leans over his back a little. The air in the room becomes almost impossible to breathe in it’s thickness. Then, Thor lets go of one of Steve’s hips, placing the palm of his hand down on the bed as he leans over Steve, breathing heavily. 

Steve now sees this as fair game and takes Bucky back in his mouth, bobbing his head down and manages to do so nearly all the way down Bucky’s length. Then he moves up and sucks at the tip. Bucky comes soon after with a groan not entirely unlike Thor’s own, he shivers a little on the bed, wanting to thrust his hips up towards Steve’s mouth. But Steve pulls off and just keeps stroking Bucky, allowing him to cum on his face, just the way that Steve likes it. 

Bucky’s breathing hitches, jaw dropping a little at the sight in front of him. Behind Steve Thor seems to be regaining himself again, he slides his hand down Steve’s waist and bats his hand away, taking Steve’s cock in his own hand and gives him a squeeze all while pressing a soft little kiss to Steve’s freckled shoulder. 

Steve whimpers again, which now seems to be the only sound that he can make after all the stimulation that he’s been given by the two men. It’s almost a pained sound, almost. It appears that four orgasms, if they even reach that far is the absolute limit for Steve. Four orgasms wrecks Steve completely. 

“Come on beautiful,” Thor whispers into Steve’s ear, licking the shell of his ear before nipping at it very gently, another soft little gasp leaves Steve. “No need to hold on anymore, just let it go, let it all go.” 

Steve makes a mewling little noise at that and shudders under the weight of Thor, as if he has a hard time keeping himself up with him. Or maybe it’s just the amount of pleasure that’s finally getting to him. Maybe it’s a combination of everything finally becoming to much for Steve. 

Thor sucks a little mark on Steve’s freckled shoulder, the stardust as Thor calls it, and ten with a strangled little cry Steve cums for the fourth time that evening. He doesn’t spill much, in fact, he hardly spills anything. But it’s an orgasm and it seems to be one of the strongest ones from that evening, if not the strongest one. Thor moves back and lets go of Steve, pulls out of him, and then with Bucky’s help, makes Steve lay down on his side to catch his breath. 

“You okay beautiful?” Bucky asks with a soft little chuckle and strokes Steve’s hair. Steve smiles up to Bucky and looks a little bit dumb, but happy and content with himself. He gives a sleepy nod and closes his eyes again, moving his head to rest against Bucky’s hand not entirely unlike a cat. It makes Bucky chuckle again as he looks at Thor. “I think you broke him.” 

Thor gives a shrug, combined with a smile that only says  _ I’m innocent _ , so Bucky doesn’t quite believe it. Steve jerks a little when Thor reaches out to touch him, blinking confused up to him. “Shh, we’re just gonna clean you up.” Thor promises Steve, who then nods and relaxes against the bed again. “You want to take a short bath? Have Bucky wash you clean while I get the sheets changed?” Thor suggests. Steve seems to consider this, then nods. 

\--

It takes a little while before Steve returns back to planet earth, and truth to be told Bucky can’t blame him for that at all. Steve’s been in the bath for at least fifteen minutes before he started to relax fully and start talking a little bit in between his yawns. The hot water made him sleepy, and Bucky just persisted and maybe nagged a little bit for Steve to drink a bottle of water. 

“Did it feel good? It looked like it felt good,” Bucky states more to himself than to Steve as he washes Steve’s back gently with the cloth. Steve’s leant forward a little in the tub, holding his own legs and rests against them as support. 

“It was real nice,” Steve says and tilts his head a little so he can look at Bucky, his hair is still damp, though now just from the heat and the water from when Bucky washed him. It still stands out in every possible direction however, making him seem younger than he is. 

“He treated you well,” Bucky smiles to him and dunks the cloth in the tub again. Steve hums and closes his eyes, resting his cheek against his knee. Bucky decides not to disturb Steve anymore and remains quiet for the rest of the bath. Near the end of it Thor comes in, tells them he’s changed the sheets of the bed and aired the room out a little bit. He then sheepishly asks if he could take a shower. They let him, and as Thor showers Bucky helps Steve out of the tub and helps him getting dressed. 

Steve is fully capable of doing it on his own, that much he can tell. But Steve seems to enjoy the little bit of help that he gets just for the sake of simplicity. They share a short, sweet kiss before walking back out to the bedroom, where Thor kept his word. The room is aired out so it doesn’t smell like three men had sex in it. He lit one of Bucky’s candles that sends a faint waft of watermelon and pomegranate through the room. The sheets are changed and the window is still open just a little bit. 

Steve practically throws himself on his end of the bed and groans, hugging his pillow tight against himself. “God I could sleep for a week now,” He confesses to Bucky, who laughs and pulls loose the sheet from underneath Steve so he could tuck him in. 

“You should then.” Bucky puts the sheet up over Steve’s shoulders and watches how his husband curls together underneath it, still holding his pillow. Bucky slides back on his side of the bed and gets under the covers, tugging Steve a little bit over to him so there’ll be plenty of space for Thor when he comes out to join them. It shouldn’t be much longer, he can’t hear the shower run anymore. 

“It was a good idea Buck,” Steve begins and yawns, settles a bit more in the bed and seems to fully relax. “You know? To ask for Thor. He’s pretty great.” Steve mutters to him. Bucky hims in agreement, thinking of the breakfast that Thor had gone out of his way to make for them. The way he had gone about and fulfilled Bucky’s fantasy without asking for anything in return. The way he had treated Steve just now, in the one and way that was Steve’s own fantasy. 

“We made a good choice,” Bucky says and presses a kiss to Steve’s shoulder, just where his shoulder meets his neck. Usually that would make Steve shudder, but not today. Bucky suspects that it’s nothing unusual. Just a result from too much stimulation. “We should do something for him tomorrow, to repay him for it. He’s just given us what we wanted, we should ask what he wants. He mentioned something for tomorrow.” 

“We should do it,” Steve rolls a little back and looks at Steve. “I’m up for it. Hell, If he told me to walk to hell and back I would right now.” Steve informs Bucky who snorts in response and presses a kiss against Steve’s forehead. Just then the door to their private bathroom opens and Thor comes in. Bucky winks to Steve to give him a sign that he will follow Steve’s and Thor’s lead tomorrow, then looks up to the man as he crawls into bed.

Thor is just wearing boxers and a t-shirt that seems to be a little bit to tight around his chest. Bucky relates to that in person, it’s difficult to find clothes for people their size, and most of his own shirts sit a little bit to tight around his chest. “What are we talking about?” Thor asks, sounding a little amused. Bucky smirks, hiding away behind Steve’s shoulder. So it’s Steve that leads the conversation. 

“Nothing,” Steve says softly. Bucky can tell there’s more to what Steve’s saying however, there’s a little hint of mischief in his voice. Bucky blinks to Thor and wonders if he knows Steve well enough by now to hear it. Judging by the expression on Thor, which is just one of humour, Bucky assumes that Thor doesn’t. Then, Steve raises his cover. “Come, I want to cuddle with both of you.”


	3. Sunday

Bucky wakes in the morning to the sound of Thor and Steve giggling. At some point in the night he let go of Steve and rolled to the edge of the bed. When he blinks his eyes open he’s sleeping on his stomach with one arm of the edge of the bed. He doesn’t move, not really wanting to wake up quite yet. Instead he settles with just listening to what Steve and Thor are talking about. 

Bucky’s not sure what he expects them to talk about. So when he hears them talk on about the missions that they’ve shared with one another over the years he’s not that surprised. It’s a nostalgic talk, talking on about villains, monsters and aliens that they’ve faced down over the years and won. The stupidity of villains when they still  _ have _ to give a speech when they’re defeated, and if that’s a psychological reaction. Why some monsters always seem to rely on nothing more but basic instincts and why aliens _ always _ had to be gooey. 

Eventually, Bucky turns his head and watches them. Thor’s on his back, one arm open and inviting. Sure enough, Steve is resting with his head on that arm, back turned to Bucky and no doubt having his own arm draped around Thor’s chest. Bucky watches them for an additional couple of seconds before he moves in the bed. Neither of them seem to startle when he shows himself to be awake. Steve beams up at him when Bucky comes behind Steve and looks down to him. 

“Whore,” Bucky teases with a grin and nods over to Thor, who just chuckles. Steve snorts but doesn’t take offence by the little comment. In fact, he just nuzzles closer against Thor just to make a point. It makes Bucky giggle. “You comfortable there?” Bucky asks and nuzzles his nose against Steve’s shoulder, Steve nods. Then Bucky glances up to Thor. “Morning.” 

“Morning,” Thor says. Bucky grabs his pillow and tugs it over to them, props it up against the headboard of the bed and rests his back against it. “We were talking about working together these past few years. And the things that we’ve faced while doing so.” Thor waves with his hand as if to give Bucky a general idea of what they’ve been talking. 

“I know, I’ve been listening in for a little bit.” Bucky lets out an oof when he finally figures out how to sit comfortably on the bed, then makes a content noise when Thor lifts his arm and reaches up to Bucky’s head to pet him on his hair. He leans his head against the touch. “Aliens are always gooey because it just simply is a law of nature. How you feeling?” Bucky asks and pokes Steve in his back to chase a reaction out of him. 

“I’m feeling good,” Steve says and shifts a little, stretching out his legs. “Thought I’d be more sore than I really am. Thor was a very gentle actually.” Steve confesses, Bucky thinks to himself that it didn’t really look it, but then again. Thor did spend a long time just prepping Steve before doing anything else with him, so he guesses it’s entirely possible. 

“Are you sore?” Bucky asks and reaches for Steve’s hair himself to pet him, wanting to make him feel a part of how Thor pets him and how much Bucky’s enjoying himself with that. Steve shakes his head as a response and Bucky allows himself to relax now. He feels better knowing that Steve isn’t that sore. 

“We were talking last night,” Steve says and squeezes Thor around his waist, getting his attention again. Thor raises one of his eyebrows as he looks down to Steve, then he just grins down all amused to him. He stops petting Bucky’s hair and lets his hand come to rest in Bucky’s neck instead. 

“Oh? And here I thought you two were talking about nothing last night?” Thor teases them both. Steve rolls with his eyes and pinches Thor in his side, which makes him squirm with laughter. He settles quickly however, a bit more sunk down in the bed than before. “What did you two talk about then?” 

Steve shifts a little on the bed, resting his chin on Thor’s chest now and looks up to him. Bucky drops his fingers out of Steve’s hair and just watches his husband as he leads their conversation. There is no need for him to chime in. “We were talking about what to do today.” Steve keeps his eyes on Thor, who lets out a soft little  _ oh _ and smirks down to him. 

“Well, what did you decide on then?” Thor asks interested. Steve presses a kiss to Thor’s clothed chest, stroking his hand lightly over one of his pecs. Thor squeezes Bucky’s neck a little. “I only have today. I need to go back to Asgard tomorrow morning, make it the best of it.” Thor winks down to Steve. In a way Bucky feels… disappointed at knowing that Thor has to leave for sure the following day. They only had a weekend and somehow that’s not quite enough for him. he wants more, the problem is however, that it’s difficult knowing when Thor plans on being back on earth. 

“Well, Bucky and I agreed, since you’ve been so helpful with our fantasies. That we both would like to help you out with your fantasies, and we’d like to do what you’d like to try out. Or just do, we’ve got a feeling you’re already done most of your fantasies.” Steve looks up to Thor with those big, blue expectant eyes of his. Bucky bites down on his lower lip and glances over to Thor, who looks positively speechless at Steve’s suggestion. Bucky isn’t entirely sure if he should feel offended or not that Thor thought that they wouldn’t return the favor to him.

“Oh… well that’s…” Thor laughs a little and seems a little flushed even. Bucky watches him amused. It occurs to him that Thor is flattered by their suggestion, that he hadn’t expected Steve nor Bucky to offer themselves to him in that way. Which frustrates Bucky a little. Only with himself however, and he’s suddenly angry that he didn’t ensure Thor  _ knew _ that they would treat Thor as well as he’s been treating them lately. 

Magazines had often called Thor for the sexiest man in the universe, but that didn’t mean the universe had to treat him as a sex object for their own desires alone. Thor had wants and needs as well. 

“That’s very kind. I’m flattered, honestly.” Thor places his hand on his chest as he speaks and looks at the two of them. “I didn’t expect it, well, not like this anyway.” Thor clarifies and waves with his hand. “I uhh-” Thor stammers next and licks his lips a little. He casts his eyes down and seems to consider what to ask of Steve and Bucky. Steve waits with anticipation, looking very young in the way he has his eyes fixed on Thor. “I brought something along? It’s easier to just, show it?” Thor says with a slight roll of his shoulders. He’s just the faintest bit pink on his cheeks, which Bucky finds absolutely adorable. He wants to lean in and kiss the brush of Thor’s cheeks, but he’s got a feeling that the god wouldn’t take to kindly to the gesture. 

“What’s that?” Steve asks while shifting onto his side so Thor can get out of the bed. He does so and with two quick strides makes it over to his bag, pick it up and brings it back over to them. He drops the bag on the bed and Steve sits up, hugging his legs against his chest as he watches Thor zip it open. Bucky tilts his head a bit to the side and wonders what mysteries Thor could possibly hide in the bag beside some change of clothes. 

He wonders for a moment if whatever Thor brought could be something from Asgard, something he had laying around there that he wanted to try on earth with regular humans. So when Thor finally pulls the mystery out of the bag, Bucky’s jaw drops a little at the realisation that it isn’t Asgardian at all. In fact, it could have come from any sex shop in the country, any sex shop in New York. 

Steve blinks at the purple toy in Thor’s hand, then gives Bucky a look. Thor holds up a relatively long, dark purple toy. It takes Bucky a couple of seconds before he realises just exactly what he’s seeing. In Thor’s hand, is a double ended dildo, not one of intimidating thickness or length, but as Thor moves his arm the toy flops almost hilariously, making Bucky want to giggle in the most childish way he can imagine. 

“I mean we don’t have to,” Thor begins, seeing the confused expression of Bucky and Steve on the bed, trying to salvage the situation a little. “It’s only a suggestion, we don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it I just thought-” Thor begins to ramble a little and puts the toy down on the bed. Bucky looks up to Thor and realises he now also has a one in a million chance where he gets to see Thor The God of Thunder who walks the Earth and any other planet with such swagger,  _ nervous _ . 

“I’m in,” Bucky says with a shrug of his shoulder. He can’t see why he shouldn’t be okay with it. The more he thinks about it the more he likes the idea, although he’s not entirely sure what Thor had in mind. Bucky looks over to Steve. “How come we’ve never thought of this before?” 

Steve pulls a face that tells him he doesn’t know. “We can use that,” Steve says and smiles over to Thor with a kind smile which settles his co-worker a little. Thor relaxes and almost hilariously grows an inch shorter because of it. “How do you want to do it? Any combination you had in mind?” Steve asks and reaches out to take the toy, then as he flops it around he lets out the childish giggle that Bucky was trying so hard to stifle. He’s not alone however, both Bucky and Thor join in Steve with laughing at the toy, which is silly really, in a way. 

“Well, I was kind of hoping,” Thor says when he gathers himself a little from their short laughter fit. Bucky smiles to him, resting his chin on his knee and watches Thor with adoration. He had always liked Thor, but he had only really ever met him in short bursts. Now after having spent time with him since Friday, he’s starting to feel like Thor is someone he’d like to spend more time with. Preferably also in bed with Steve, but he wouldn’t mind just going out for a beer with him. “I was kind of hoping I’d get to use it on you two?” 

“Kinky. I like it,” Steve grins and nods his approval. He beams over to Bucky to see if he also approves of the idea. Which… honestly, how on earth would he be able to deny that? He’s suddenly thrilled by the idea that Thor is going to fuck him and Steve at the same time by having full control over the dildo. It… yeah. it’s giving him difficulties to think for the moment. He nods again. 

“I’m all for it.” Bucky winks to Thor who grins to him. “But, but but.” Bucky then shifts on the bed before sliding off, raising his finger for the other two men. Thor looks at him with a raised eyebrow while Steve looks at him with those big gorgeous eyes of his. “We’re first putting towels on the bed because I swear we’ll be out of bed sheets soon at this rate.”

Steve bursts out in a laugh and Thor just snorts. Bucky bounces out of the bedroom to the bathroom where he opens up the drawers to take out a bunch of towels. He shoves a couple under his arm and then hurries out to the bedroom again where Steve’s already wormed his way out from underneath the sheets and catches one of the towels that Bucky catches to him. 

Thor does the same, and together the three of them cover most of the bed in towels, they toss two unnecessary pillows on the floor and Steve is the first to bounce right back up on the bed. “We’re gonna have to invest in more sheets for whenever Thor comes by.” Steve smiles to the other blonde man, who snickers a bit. 

“Next time, I’ll bring you some lovely sheets from Asgard as a gift shall I? Cool during summers and warm during the winters. The softest material you’ll ever know.” He promises, which Bucky thinks sounds oddly like satin. But he’s not going to complain about free bedsheets. 

Steve on the other hand, doesn’t seem to care that whole much about free bedsheets. He tilts his head a little bit to the side and watches Thor as he ties his hair behind his head. “Come here?” He asks on a soft tone that almost makes him sound innocent. Thor casts his eyes back on Steve and finishes to tie his hair behind his head, then he smirks a little. He crawls up on the bed, keeping one hand on either side of Steve and so herds him further up on the bed. 

Steve giggles a little, biting down on his lip as he allows Thor to move him on the bed. Then, the kiss that Thor gives Steve is surprisingly soft and tender. Their lips barely touch at first, but yet it’s one of the hottest things that Bucky’s ever seen. He watches them for a moment before he gets up on the bed behind Thor. He strokes his hands up that muscular back which he hasn’t had the chance to get a proper feel for yet. 

Thor feels… Bucky’s not entirely sure what Thor’s skin reminds him off. But he enjoys and  _ loves _ the feeling of the strong muscles under the palm of his hands. The knowledge that Thor is stronger than the pair of them combined makes him feel awfully small all of a sudden, and it’s a thought that Bucky finds he enjoys more than he thought he would. He bites down on his lips and strokes his fingers down Thor’s spine, which arches away instinctively at the cold touch of Bucky’s metal fingers. Bucky grins to himself and hears the little noise that Steve makes in their kiss. 

An arm snakes around Thor’s neck to keep him in place, so Bucky in his turn snakes his metal hand to Thor’s hip, placing it there and presses his fingers into the hard flesh. He doesn’t want to bruise, he’s not even sure he could. The only thing that Bucky wants is for Thor to feel a strength on his hip, much like Bucky feels the strength and power when he traces Thor’s back. 

In his underwear, Bucky’s cock is starting to grow a little bit hard, both at the idea of having Thor in between him and Steve. He thinks of that wonderful curve that had been on Thor’s back the night before, and before that. Making him  _ dream _ over the idea of Thor taking dick. He certainly knew how to put his ass on display. Bucky swallows, his throat feels dry and all he can think off is the idea of fucking Thor, of spilling inside of him and claiming him as his. He wants to fuck Thor until he doesn’t even know where he is anymore. 

So experimentally, just to see if he doesn’t break an unwritten rule, Bucky presses his hips against Thor’s ass, letting him feel Bucky’s semi against him. He moans softly at the sight and is even more surprised when Thor groans in the kiss that he’s sharing with Steve, moving his ass back against Bucky. 

Bucky bites down on his lower lip, then decides to save that piece of information somewhere in the back of his mind for later. They’re going to fulfil Thor’s fantasy first. If there’s more time for them to play about later, then he’ll bring the suggestion up. He keeps his hips pressed against Thor however and leans over him, stroking the tied up hair past Thor’s shoulder and presses a soft little kiss to the middle of his neck. Thor is warm like a fucking furnace still. 

Underneath them Steve groans wanton, moving his body along with the touch that Thor gives him. Bucky watches his husband for a little while past Thor’s shoulder, then he licks the shell of Thor’s ear which sends a shiver down his spine. He resists the urge to press his hips against Thor’s ass again. “Do you want to get him ready? Or do you want me to do it for you?” He whispers, making sure that Steve doesn’t hear what they’re talking about. 

Thor turns his head and finds Bucky’s lips with his own. The kiss distracts Bucky just for a moment away from the question that he asked him. Now however, Bucky can’t help to press his hips against Thor’s hips again, wanting him to groan in the kiss that they share with one another. He does, and it’s one of the most wonderful things in the world. “I want-” Thor begins after he breaks their kiss, giving Bucky another short peck after. “For him to get you ready, and I get him ready.” 

“Oh,” Bucky hums and grins. He gives Thor one last kiss before he straightens up and pulls away fully from Thor, he strips out of his underwear and watches how the muscles in Thor’s back work as he tugs Steve further down on the bed. Steve goes with a little yelp, then laughs happily. 

Bucky strokes himself once before moving to beside Steve, then he shoots Thor a glance as he expects the man to tell him just how he envisions his fantasy. Steve on the other hand seems to be a step ahead of them both. He pulls himself further up the bed, ignoring that Thor pulled him down just a moment ago and props a few pillows up behind his back so he’s somewhat sitting up, but still laying down. He pats his chest and looks over to Bucky. “Straddle me here? I can blow you then.” 

Thor looks a little surprised at the suggestion, but then he gives Bucky a nod of approval. Bucky grins and shifts on the bed again, this time carefully straddling Steve over his chest. His cock is in a perfect position for Steve to blow him off, he can feel the others fingers ghost over his ass. “Thor?” Steve says and moves his hand behind Bucky’s back. He doesn’t bother to check and just grips the headboard with one of his hands, the muscles in his thigh are beginning to work in keeping himself up as to not rest his full body weight on Steve. Steve is strong, but even he doesn’t need Bucky’s full weight on his chest. 

Then Bucky feels how Steve’s fingers, now with lube, sneak in between his asscheeks and presses them against him. Steve grins up to Bucky and looks positively devilish. Bucky mutters a little and moves his hips back in hope that he’ll feel more out of it. Steve on the other hand is clearly feeling a bit mean and doesn’t give Bucky what he wants. 

Steve licks Bucky’s cock once and Bucky takes it with his free hand to hold himself steady for Steve. Steve instantly takes the moment and licks up Bucky’s cock again, dragging his tongue slowly on the underside of Bucky’s cock. Bucky bites down another moan, not really wanting to give Steve more until he feels his fingers inside of him, spreading him open and getting him ready for the toy that will also fuck Steve at the very same time. 

Steve pushes lips past the tip of Bucky’s cock, giving him a suck. Bucky nearly jerks his hips forward at that, wanting to feel Steve’s hot and wet mouth all over him and not just over the tip. His fingers press against him again, but once more not quite giving Bucky all that he wants. Just a hint, just a little show of what he really could be having. 

Then Steve moans around him and Bucky feels how Steve shifts his hips a little behind him. And he thinks  _ the bastard _ , getting Thor’s fingers before he’s given something to him. He’s already enjoying himself, rocking his hips lightly as Bucky feels Thor’s other hand stroke up his back, then finally stopping at his shoulder and squeezes. Thor’s thumb digs in just at the base of his neck and it feels like a neck massage that’s way to hard. Yet there’s something oddly enjoyable about it. 

Bucky whimpers when he feels Steve finally push a finger inside of him, almost as if he was waiting to time it with Thor’s touch of his neck. Steve pushes the finger fully inside of Bucky, then forces him to move his hips forward and push his cock further in Steve’s mouth. Bucky does so, finding that all possibility for any clear thoughts flew out of the window right then and there. 

“Fuck,” Bucky groans and tilts his head back a little bit. He wants to thrust his hips forward, into the warmth that is Steve’s mouth. And he wants to move his hips back to feel more of Steve’s fingers inside of him. He’s torn, wanting everything that he could possibly get. Steve decides for him, with a light movement of his fingers he pushes Bucky’s hips forward ever so gentle. Then he pulls them back, coaxing Bucky to follow them back, before repeating it all over again so Bucky’s rocking his hips in a gentle thrusting motion. He digs his thumb into the headboard of the bed and bites his lip, letting out a whine. 

Bucky is hardly aware of what Thor is doing to Steve behind him, but whatever it is, it must be good. Thor has Steve moaning all around Steve. During a moan Steve gives Bucky a second finger, as he as well had gotten a second finger that very same instant. He feels the movement that Steve makes with his hips far better now by the way that Steve shifts underneath him. 

“Fuck that feels good,” Bucky moans out and tilts his head back, moving his hips back into Steve’s mouth and allows his eyes to falter shut. Thor lets go of Bucky’s shoulder but slides that strong hand of his in Bucky’s hair. It’s oddly comforting to feel the entirety of Thor’s palm against the back of his head, like all the support Bucky ever would need in his life. Then Thor grips Bucky’s hair, changing the soft and gentle feeling into a sharp sting that makes him hiss. He loves it however and he tenses up around Steve’s fingers. 

“You boys think you’re ready now?” Thor asks them both. He does something with his wrist, Bucky suspects that he’s twisting it, which makes Steve groan around Bucky again. “It’s not that big of a toy, and we’ve been having so much fun lately. Do you want to feel it?” Thor asks. Bucky nods wildly at the idea. Steve can’t answer with Bucky’s cock still in his mouth, but he’s certain that Steve agrees. 

Steve makes a disappointing noise, and moments later it’s Bucky’s turn to whine as Steve pulls his fingers out of him. Bucky is a little surprised when Thor suddenly slides his strong arms around Bucky’s chest and middle, pulling him back and off Steve, putting him down on the bed in between Steve’s legs. Thor hauls him around like he’s absolutely  _ fucking nothing _ and it turns Bucky on more than it should. 

He places his palms on the bed so he doesn’t fall back when the safe feel of Thor disappears behind him. Steve sneaks a hand down to his cock and gives himself a stroke while Thor is distracted with lubing up the toy. Bucky bites on his lower lip and watches Thor with interested eyes. “You want us like this? On our backs?” He asks with a smirk. Thor just smirks back in return to him and winks. He pumps his lubed up fist over one end of the toy. 

Bucky lets out a happy laugh and lays down, stretching his legs out. They rest against Steve’s and he feels how Steve reaches over to pet him on his calf. Then Thor returns to them, the hand that he used to lube the toy up he now uses to make Bucky lift up his other leg a little, giving Thor more space to work with. Bucky doesn’t offer any assistance, Thor seems to be content setting the whole fantasy up on his own. Perhaps it’s even for the best, that way Thor can be certain that he gets exactly what he wants. 

Not long after Steve lets out a gasp and Bucky feels another short, pang of jealousy as he realises Steve got treated again first. Steve’s fingers scratch over Bucky’s calf a little as Thor pushes the toy into him. He could look, Bucky realises, but he doesn’t. Instead he waits patiently and stares up to the ceiling, imagining what it’ll be like. How the toy will feel moving in and out of him in unison with Steve. Whenever it pushes into him, it’ll pull out of Steve, whenever he surrenders the thick feeling of the toy within him he’ll be giving the very same pleasure to Steve. And Thor, Thor in between them in control of the toy. Deciding the pace, deciding how rough or how gentle he’ll be. 

Then he feels Thor’s slick fingers against him. Spreading him just a little before the toy pushes against Bucky. He tries his best not to tense up at it, tries his best to just relax and enjoy it. But the anticipation of such a thing makes it hard. He licks his lips and looks over to Thor with an eager little smile. 

Thor doesn’t notice it however, his focus is fully on the toy, and then Bucky feels it push in him. He closes his eyes and moans, arching his hips back a little. It’s not the same as having an actual person within him, but Bucky enjoys it nonetheless. 

“There we go,” Thor breathes out as the rest of the toy slides in Bucky, he sounds content while Steve on the other end of the bed is making needy little noises. “I wish you both could see yourselves like this. It’s quite the sight.” Thor just admires them both for a moment, no doing anything. He looks down to them with dark eyes and bites his lip a little which turns into such a wonderful deep shade of red that Bucky wants to kiss. 

“Next time,” Bucky breathes out before chuckling himself, he opens his eyes and looks at Thor, who watches him with interest for what he’s about to say. “Next time, you can take a picture of us, it’s okay.” Bucky feels Steve’s nails against his calf again and finds it a shame that he can’t reach all the way down to take Steve’s hand in his own. Instead he returns the favor to him by placing a hand on his Steve’s calf as well. 

“Oh I think i’d like that.” Thor agrees, a smirk working it’s way back on his features. Bucky grins a little as his stomach lurches. Thor agrees on next time. This is not the end for them, Thor is going to come again and again, in more ways than one. He can’t imagine Steve objecting to it, not considering how well Thor can treat them. 

Thor takes the middle section of the toy in his unlubed hand for better grip, then he moves the toy a bit. This time Bucky gets first honours as Thor thrusts the toy into him. Bucky moans in unison with Steve at that, now scratching his own nails over Steve’s skin on his leg. He moves his hand further down and grips Steve’s muscular thigh. Then, Thor tries to move the toy in the other direction. Bucky feels it slide out of him in a way that makes him whimper and he imagines how Steve must feel now, being filled. 

“Fuck that feels good.” Steve gasps, his breathing hitches a bit and Bucky can feel by the way that Steve moves his legs that he’s trying to arch his hips against it for more. Then the toy thrusts back into Bucky, still slow and experimenting, but for every little bit that moves back in him he feels like he’s slowly warming up to something. The idea was erotic, the actual practice of it is so much more than just that. It’s by far more erotic than Bucky ever imagined it could be. He shares the pleasure with Steve in such a different way now, that he wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

Thor decides next as he moves it back in Bucky, to quicken his pace. Another gasp leaves Bucky and he takes the liberty to take his own nipple in between his fingers and twist it. He’s not going to last long like this, he can already feel his orgasm building within him and Thor has barely played with them like this for two minutes. But Bucky can’t help it. This is definitely something that he and Steve should have tried out on one another before, but at the same time he’s happy to never have done it up until this particular moment. This moment is what makes it perfect. 

“Jesus Thor,” Bucky mutters and arches his hips a little desperate for more of it. Thor let’s put that deep laugh of his that sounds like thunder. All of Thor reminds Bucky about thunder and lightning. Bucky groans again and moves his hips again. The toy is perfect in every possible way, hitting him just right. He is going to cum before he wants to, and he doesn't want to cum so soon. He wants it to last. And in order to last he needs something to put his mind on. “Thor. Thor, let me do something?” He asks hopeful and reaches over to grab Thor’s arm. He squeezes it a little and is awed by the way the muscles feel to the touch. It feels like something he can’t quite place, something not quite of this earth. 

“Oh?” Thor eases the way he moves the toy in them. Easing it to a halt, he winks to Bucky as if to give him permission to go ahead with what Bucky was planning. Bucky grins to him, wide and open and flashing teeth. 

Bucky shifts, carefully and easy with the toy still inside of him. Careful so it doesn’t slide out of him. But Thor keeps it solid, keeping it in place for him. Bucky moves so he can sit up, straddling Steve’s hips. Steve looks up to him like he’s the center of the freaking universe and smiles up to him, reaching to take Bucky’s hand in his own and squeezes it. Bucky shifts just enough on Steve’s hips and takes his cock in his hand. Bucky strokes it once before he gently lifts it up from Steve’s abdomen. Then, he presses Steve’s cock against his own and closes his fingers around them, stroking. 

Steve groans and closes his eyes. Bucky’s breathing hitches a bit and he tightens the grip around the pair of them. Behind him, Thor shifts closer and slowly begins to move the toy in them again. He presses a soft kiss to Bucky’s shoulder, his long hair gently stroking Bucky’s skin. The touch is gentle, yet sends fire through his veins. Thor slides his hand over Bucky’s hip to his abdomen, then he just takes over from Bucky and closes his large fist over the pair of them and strokes. “Let me make you both feel good,” Thor whispers against Bucky’s skin and squeezes them a bit tighter. 

“Fuck,” Bucky whimpers and tries his best to keep his hips still while Thor moves both the toy in them and strokes their cocks. Somehow, Bucky isn’t entirely sure how, he weasels his arm around Thor’s back and holds onto his shoulder. Thor murmurs a pleased little noise at that and kisses Bucky’s shoulder again. Steve squeezes their hands again. “Fuck that feels good,” Bucky mutters again, feeling the orgasm that he tried to push back and away race back. He tenses up around the toy again and digs his nails down into Thor’s skin. 

“Let it go,” Thor whispers to him, his lips brushing over Bucky’s earlobe. He nips at it just hard enough for him to shiver. “Come on beautiful don’t stop it. Let it go. We want you to let it go, don’t we Stevie?” Thor asks Steve underneath him, turning to look at him. Bucky shivers again at just hearing Thor call Steve by the nickname that’s been exclusive just to him for all these years. 

“Yes,” Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand again as if to tell him that it really is okay. He believes Thor, but yet he still wants to also hear it from Steve. From Stevie, who now is Thor’s just as much as his, They belong to one another now. “C’mon, it’s okay.” 

Bucky doesn’t need more encouragement than that. Thor pushes the toy back into Bucky, squeezing their cocks gently around the bases. His orgasm hits him hard, making him cum over Steve’s chest and Thor’s fist with a long deep groan and a shudder. Steve grins up to him, still holding Bucky’s hand tight in his own. 

Bucky shivers a little, and then feels himself go slack. Thor let’s go of the toy and slides his arm up and around Bucky to keep him up. Thor presses another kiss to Bucky’s shoulder and lets go of their cocks. He presses his hand against Bucky’s abdomen and helps him down again. The toy slides out of Bucky but none of them seem to care. In front of him Steve’s still laying on his back, toy still in him, he looks flushed and happy, Bucky’s come all over his chest. 

Thor presses a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and then turns his focus back to Steve. He takes hold of the toy again and thrusts it back into Steve, who lets out a wonderful moan and arches his hips towards it again, he rocks his hips steadily with the touch that Thor gives him, cock still hard so he reaches down and strokes himself. Steve lets out a muffled little moan at that, making Bucky bite down on his lip and watch his husband. 

“Thor,” Steve breathes out and moans again. He arches his hips once more and then licks his lip. “Thor, Thor I want to blow you, please let me blow you.” Steve asks and reaches over to touch Thor on any piece of skin that he can reach. Thor looks at him, careful and calculated at first before breaking out in a little smile. He nods and lets go of the toy but makes no effort to pull it out of Steve. Steve just grins to him and shifts up to kiss him, placing a hand in Thor’s neck and with that, making him move backwards. 

Bucky watches them for a moment, the toy slides out of Steve on it’s own accord and flops down on the bed. He looks at Steve’s ass, open and inviting for him. Bucky bites down on his lower lip and shifts over to them just as Steve pushes Thor to lay down on the bed. Bucky drags his fingers up from Steve’s balls to his hole. Still slick from the lube from the toy, Bucky easily slides in two of his fingers. Steve groans at that, rocking his hips back against Bucky’s touch. 

Thor and Bucky exchange a look, Thor seems to be happy and content with his position and just smirks to Bucky as Steve shifts just enough to be able to take Thor in his hand and give him a stroke. Bucky looks at the sight before shifting down beside Steve, fingers still in him. It’s not the most touch that he can give him, every time he moves his fingers out there’s the risk that they slide out of Steve, and he can’t push them very far in him either. But it’s some stimulation, and that’s all that he wants to give him. 

He nudges at Steve’s side a bit to make him move over a little. Steve does, confused about why he should do so and doesn’t really get it until Bucky licks Thor’s cock. “ _ Oh, _ ” Steve breathes out and grins, he looks up to Thor, who reaches down to pet Steve’s hair as if to reward him for his initiative. 

Bucky moves down on Thor’s cock, licking the root of it and dragging his tongue over Thor’s balls, sucking at them. Steve takes the head in his mouth and sucks at it, moaning when Bucky starts to move his fingers in him a little bit faster. The angle of it is a little uncomfortable for his arm, but it’s a small price to pay to know that his husband is enjoying himself. 

Steve and Bucky work well together, like a team who has practiced on this several times before. Bucky is impressed with himself, considering it really is the first time that they both suck the same dick. Steve steadily keeps rocking his hips against Bucky’s fingers, judging by the needy little sounds that he’s making Bucky can tell that he’s coming close to an orgasm, that he’s attempting to chase it, Steve feels tighter around his fingers. And Steve is sucking Thor’s dick like there’s nothing else in the world, putting his best skills and tricks to use. 

Thor has a solid grip on Steve’s hair, holding him tightly and in place while he’s moaning, chest rising and falling. He strokes his other hand up and down Bucky’s shoulder, just over the rim of where metal meets flesh and digs his thumb down under Bucky’s collarbone whenever they do something extremely right. Bucky twists his fingers in Steve again, persistent to make his husband come before Thor, so they both can give their full focus on the god for his own orgasm. 

He doesn’t have to keep it up for long. Bucky can tell by the noises that Steve is making that he’s only seconds away. Steve’s moaning around Thor’s cock, the movement of his hips is growing a little erratic, a little bit sloppy and losing his rhythm. Steve whimpers, once, twice, and then he cums. He groans around Thor, shuddering as he tenses up over Bucky’s fingers. Steve pulls back, his lips popping off Thor and blinks up to him. Bucky gently slides his fingers out of him and up Steve’s back. 

“There we go,” Thor mutters, letting go of Steve’s hair and strokes his thumb down Steve’s jaw, brushing it over his lower lip. Steve takes Thor’s thumb in between his lips and gives it a suck, smirking a little to him. Then, Steve pops his lips off Thor’s thumb and presses kisses against Thor’s cock. Bucky stops paying attention to Thor’s balls and kisses up the other side of Thor’s cock, dragging his tongue against the warm skin. 

Thor smells musty and powerful, it’s intoxicating and makes him feel like he’s on a different world. His breathing is ragged, moans slipping in between as Thor allows himself to lose himself in the pleasure. Bucky can feel the way that Thor tenses up under his touch, feels how Steve and Bucky together are working him to his orgasm. Once more Steve takes the head of Thor’s cock in his mouth and sucks. Bucky kisses is way down Thor’s cock again and takes one of his balls back in his mouth. He sucks again, pressing the palm of his hand against the other one.

Thor’s breathing hitches again, Steve lets out a little whine as Thor tugs at his hair, but just seems to put more of his effort into sucking Thor’s cock. He really only needs to suck for a couple more seconds before Thor cums. Steve still has his lips around Thor’s cock when he does so. Steve who otherwise enjoys it when his partners cum on him, swallows everything diligently. 

Bucky leans back, smirking happily to his husband. Thor breathes heavily for a couple more seconds before a burst of laughter escapes him. Steve pulls off Thor’s cock and licks his lips, smirking content to Thor. Thor just gives him a look, trails his fingers under Steve’s chin and then gently pulls him in for a kiss. Steve happily returns it. 

Bucky loves the sight of it. He wants it to last forever. 

\--

Bucky is laying sleepily in the couch again, he’s only half watching whatever Steve picked for the television. He’s mostly dozing after breakfast, which had been heavenly and prepared by Thor again. Where the man learned to cook like that Bucky didn’t know, but he knew that he was going to miss it when Thor decided to go back to Asgard the following morning. 

Somewhere in the back, far far away he could hear Steve and Thor talking on about more avenging work and tales from their different jobs together. Bucky isn’t listening, in fact, he really doesn’t want to know what kind of stupidity that Steve is up to whenever Bucky isn’t looking or watching out for him. The more he stays in ignorance, the better. And if ignorance means watching that gardening program on Netflix, then he’ll watch all the episodes diligently. 

But Steve’s laughing, and that’s good. Despite that Bucky isn’t really listening to them and just to the tv with shut eyes, he hears them both laugh and it makes him happy. It makes him happy he has friends that make Steve laugh like that. When they were young it was just them, Bucky is just happy that Steve has found more friends to hang out with and laugh with. His own social circle. 

He opens an eye and watches them sitting together by the table. Half of their breakfast is still on the table and they’re both holding coffee mugs. Thor is squinting a bit and strokes his beard, looking up to the ceiling as he remices something that must have happened just before the murder bot went rogue. He watches Steve with a smile, who practically beams at Thor. 

He watches them for a moment. The topic changes from Ultron to begging for fights, to Steve telling a tale from the forties when he was young, to Thor sharing a story from his childhood. Bucky half listens and half watches how the gardens evolve into something beautiful. When the episode ends he rolls out of the couch and lets the credits roll. He wanders over to the table and grabs his empty glass that he left there earlier. 

Steve and Thor don’t halt their conversation and Bucky doesn’t expect them to do so either. He pours out some more juice for himself and then pulls out the chair. Sitting down, he extends his legs and hooks them with Steve’s, listening in to the conversation for a little while until they reach an end. 

Steve smiles over to Bucky and sips of his coffee, Bucky just winks in return to him before straightening up a little. “So, Thor,” Bucky begins and catches his attention. Thor gives him a pleased and happy look, smirking a little to Bucky himself as he puts his own cup of coffee down. Bucky is just happy that he doesn’t smash them on the floor, like he told had told them he had done during his first trip to Modern Earth. “I got to ask you something.” 

“Ask on,” Thor says, sounding amused but interested nonetheless. Steve says nothing, but looks in between them, curious of what is to follow. Thor seems to be absolutely intrigued however, wondering what Bucky could possibly be aiming for. What Bucky even could be meaning in the first place. 

He lets them hang in silence for a little bit, keeping his bright eyes on Thor who watches him. It almost feels like Thor is looking through him, like he knows everything about Bucky without even having to ask. It’s a reminder that Thor is not human. That he’s something else. Bucky licks his lips. The question is burning within him. He hopes Thor says yes, it’s one of the things he’s wanted the most since Thor joined them Friday and showed off his ass for them. 

“Do you… Can we?” Bucky begins but stumbles over his words. He feels the tips of his ears grow read, fully aware of how he suddenly sounds almost childish. He shouldn’t. Not really. It goes without saying that with everything that they’ve been doing the past few days that there should be no secrets between them anymore. Thor has known them both at their most intimate by now, and there really isn’t any taking that back. Bucky doesn’t want to. The weekend has been wonderful. “Do you bottom?” 

The question makes Steve choke on his coffee, and Thor breaks out laughing. It should by all means embarrass him, but it just makes Bucky feel more at ease. Thor actually looks relieved that it was the question that was asked. Bucky can’t help but let a hysterical laughter come over him at Steve’s reaction and pats him on his back. “What I just want to know! He’s got… a way of bending down and showing his ass Steve I’ve been wondering all weekend if he’d let us fuck him!” 

“Bucky!” Steve exclaims and grabs one of the napkins on the table to wipe of the coffee of his chin. Thor is still laughing, enjoying the reaction that the question has bubbled out from both Steve and Bucky. Bucky shrugs, not feeling guilty in the least. He wants to know, who doesn’t want a chance to fuck The God of Thunder if he’ll let them? There is something about the way that Thor arches his back, and Bucky just really wants a taste out of it. He just wants to know how Thor will feel around him. How he’ll feel when Bucky’s thrusting in and out of him. 

“Well.” Thor begins. Still grinning before he offers his answer to Bucky and Steve. “Yes, I do bottom. And if I am to be honest with you both, I have been waiting for either of you to fuck me. Now it seems like I have to ask that question myself. Will you two, fuck me?” Thor asks them both, grinning at the pair of them while he waits for their response. Bucky gives Steve a look, as if he’s trying to tell him  _ I told you so _ . 

Steve doesn’t seem to know how he’s supposed to react to that. Steve stares at Thor, jaw slack and dropped. It makes Bucky fight the incredible urge to tell Steve to shut his mouth before he begins to catch flies and tap his chin. He wants to fuck Thor, and judging by the look that Steve then finally gives Bucky, he can tell that his husband also wants to fuck Thor. 

Both on the same track of mind, they raise their fists in the air, keeping eye contact with one another as they bring their fists down. They pump in the air three times before shaping symbols with their fingers. Bucky groans when his rock gets trumped by Steve’s paper, who celebrates his win with glee and raises both of his arms in the air. 

“What just happened?” Thor asks on a mildly concerned tone and looks in between. It takes Bucky a second to realise just what part Thor doesn’t understand. 

“Oh! It’s a little competition. Me and Steve would both very much like to fuck you. We just did rock papers scissors to see who gets to go first. Steve won,” Bucky explains and gestures over to Steve. “Paper trumps rock.” He says and shows Thor his fist, Steve demonstrates by putting his open hand over Bucky’s fist and grabs hold of him. 

“Oh okay,” Thor says with a nod, now understanding the exchange that had happened in front of him. Then he breaks out smiling and looks over to Steve. “Well then Steve, looks like you get to be the one to top me first.” 

As much as Bucky wants to be the one with the honors to fuck Thor first, his mind does short circuit at the idea of watching Steve have his way with his long term friend and colleague. He’s definitely going to film that while he watches them have their way with one another. 

\--

Much like Thor is a bossy top, Bucky isn’t surprised in the least when it turns out that Thor is a bossy bottom as well. It’s arousing to watch however, because now Steve doesn’t let himself be controlled like before. He almost fights and wrestles with Thor to come out on top. 

Thor seems to be enjoying himself immensely with Steve like that, who is now acting very different from the times when he just wants Thor to fully use him. Bucky isn’t entirely sure how they managed to strip out of their clothing, but frankly he doesn’t really care. Steve is left in just his underwear at that point. It seems like Thor never bothered to put on underwear to begin with. Once they stripped Thor out of his sweats he was already naked, so Steve had wrapped his fingers around Thor’s already hardening cock and stroked him. 

Thor groans deeply in their kiss, arches his hips a bit closer to Steve. Steve let him, allowed for Thor to momentarily seat himself across Steve’s lap. He keeps stroking him, and with one hand he reaches round to squeeze Thor’s ass. From his armchair, Bucky takes another picture of them. 

“Needy are we?” Steve whispers to Thor with a light chuckle when their kiss ends. Their lips are barely off one another. Thor responds with the same amusement and steadily keeps rocking his hips, thrusting his cock into Steve’s hand like that. Steve starts to kiss down Thor’s neck, sucking a little at the skin. Thor tilts his head a bit to the side to allow more skin for Steve to work with. 

“You’d be too, if you wanted to be fucked all weekend and didn’t get it.” Thor teases him, Steve doesn’t let it get to him. He just slides his hand further back against Thor’s ass, slipping a finger in between his cheeks. He hasn’t reached for the lube yet, but Bucky imagines that the pressure from it alone will turn Thor on more. 

“How many would you like?” Steve asks against Thor’s skin, which must burn so hot by now. Bucky wonders if they kiss Thor’s skin when he’s close to an orgasm, if they’ll feel the electricity that seems to be darting off him. If it’ll tingle their lips. Thor makes another noise and Steve catches him off guard, flipping them over in the bed. Thor yelps a little, caught of guard by the sudden movement. He squirms on the bed and lets Steve settle in between his legs. 

Steve lets go of Thor’s cock and places his hands on either side of his head, leaning down to kiss him before he moves back up like he’s doing a god damn push up. Thor blinks up to him, and then he grins. “It’s been a while,” Thor tells him, looking mighty content with himself. Bucky wants to whine, here it’s been a while Thor confesses and Steve will get him while he is at his tightest. By the time that it’s Bucky’s turn he’ll already be loose and fucked silly. It’s not that Bucky doesn’t find that thought arousing, he does, he really does. But he feels greedy and he wants the best of both worlds. He wants the whole damn cake. 

“Three then.” Steve decides before leaning down over Thor on the bed. He kisses him again, then his throat before he sits up straight again and strokes his hand up the meaty thigh of Thor. Steve makes his attempt at winking to him, which fails rather terribly. Thor breaks out in giggles about it as Steve reaches for the lube. 

Steve makes quick work of it and lubes up his finger, doing so rather generously. Thor bites down on his lower lip as he watches Steve do so. His dark eyes follow Steve’s hand when he moves them down in between his legs. Thor shifts a little on the bed, rearranging his hips. Then he raises a hand to Steve which makes him halt with a confused expression. Thor grabs one of the pillows and sits up, props it against his lower back and lays down again over it. It angles his hips a little and Bucky lets out a soft  _ oh _ when he realises where Thor’s getting at. 

Steve brings his hand in between Thor’s legs. Bucky can’t see what Steve’s doing again because of the angle, but he can tell when Steve moves his hand in Thor and slides a finger in. He seemingly does so easily and makes Thor moan from it. Bucky takes another picture, making sure that his own cock which he’s stroking isn’t in it and ruins the shot. Thor, needily so, grabs hold of the sheets underneath him, needing something to hold on to. He doesn’t remove his eyes from Steve however, watching him intent with his dark eyes. Steve’s own eyes are transfixed on Thor, keeping full focus on him and his reactions. 

Just like Bucky could tell when Steve gave him one finger, he can tell when Thor gets a second finger. Thor’s moan hitches up for a second and he lifts his hips just slightly to follow Steve’s movement. Steve, most likely from impatience, doesn’t waste much time. He moves his hand in a quick and easy pace for Thor, thrusting his fingers in and out of the man who seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Before long, Thor gets the third finger in him. He moans louder when Steve gives it to him, lifting his hips off the bed and the pillow behind his lower back. Steve presses his other hand on Thor’s hip and pushes him back down against the bed and gives him a disapproving look. “Behave now, or you’ll get nothing.” He warns Thor. Bucky isn’t entirely sure that Thor hears the threat, but Thor lowers his hips again and obeys. 

Bucky licks his lips, groaning a little himself as he squeezes himself a little bit tighter, sliding his metal hand down to massage his balls a little. Steve thrusts his hand into Thor a handful more times and then pulls his fingers out. Thor makes a disappointed sound at that, but watches when Steve grabs the lube again and squirts some out on the palm of his hand, then shimmies out of his underwear before taking his cock in hand, spreading the lube over himself. 

Thor shifts on the bed, adjusts the pillow behind his back a little and waits patiently, reaching for Steve’s leg which he strokes with light fingers. Steve makes quick work of it and moves in closer, he holds himself, pressing the tip of his cock against Thor. They exchange one look with one another. Thor barely nods, but it’s enough confirmation for Steve, he moves his hips forward and pushes into Thor. 

They moan in unison. Thor lets his eyes shut and tilts his head back against the pillow while he arches his hips up. Steve mumbles out a curse, but smoothly moves fully into Thor and Bucky feels another short, pang of envy. But it’ll be his turn soon, he thinks as he brushes his thumb over the head of his cock. 

Steve pants and grabs hold of Thor’s hip until he fully has moved into him. He stays there for a minute before looking to Thor, waiting for permission to continue. Thor pants a little, but then manages another, small nod. Slowly Steve pulls his hips back before thrusting them right back into Thor again. Thor lets out a moan, reaching a hand in between them to stroke himself. Steve lets him. “Fuck you feel good, so tight and warm,” Steve mutters under his breath, picking up a pace. He goes both harder and faster, Bucky imagines how it must feel to be Thor right now. 

He knows full well how much Thor is enjoying himself with Steve fucking him like that, settling into a nice, rhythmic pace for the both of them with proper strength behind every little movement that he makes. Thor moans with every thrust in him, every time Steve grinds against him. It may have been a while, Thor had said. But it sure as hell didn’t seem like it had been a long time. 

Steve groans again and straightens up his back a bit, spreading Thor’s legs a bit further, he moves one leg up to deepen his angle and Thor helps out by holding himself by the back of his thigh. He’s still jerking himself off, trying his best to keep up with the pace that Steve set for the pair of them. Clumsily and with one hand, Bucky reaches for his phone again and films them. It’s a short clip, Bucky can’t focus on it for very long even if he wishes he could. But he’s pleased with the minute and a half clip that he’s got of Steve fucking Thor, and Thor enjoying himself fully. 

Then, Thor places a hand down on the bed beside him and pushes himself up. He lets go of his leg and surges up to kiss him. Steve groans in it, placing a hand on the back of Thor’s neck, holding his long blonde hair in place while he does. The little braid that had been in the middle of the back of Thor’s head is now becoming unravelled and messy. 

Thor surprises Steve next, with a hand he pushes Steve still and down, first making him sit on his own legs, then pushes him again so Steve has no choice but to go and lay down on the bed, underneath him his legs stretch out as Thor shifts back on top of Steve. At this angle Bucky can’t see Steve at all anymore, but he’s got full view of Thor’s muscular back and ass, and more importantly, how Steve’s cock slides in and out of him as Thor begins to ride his husband. 

For a second, Bucky can’t think and just stares at the sight in front of him. Watches how Thor, with easy and practiced movements begins to move on top of Steve and moans louder, now having full control of Steve again. Steve’s fingers grip hold of Thor’s hips, almost as if he’s trying to keep somewhat control over him, or just guiding him a little. Thor doesn’t seem to be in need of guidance however, he knows what he wants and he seems to be out to get it. Who is Steve to object really? 

Bucky films, just for another minute or two how Thor moves on top of his husband like that. Elegant and yet powerful. Bucky knows that he should stay seated,  _ knows _ that he should follow the unwritten rule and wait it out. Just watch the show in front of him and wait for it to become his turn like a good boy. But at that instant he can’t be bothered. He doesn’t want to wait, why should he wait? There’s no reason as to why he should wait when he’s got that going on in front of him. His hands around his own dick feels great, fantastic even. But it’s not fucking someone. 

He lets go of himself and drops his phone aside, forgetting about its existence. He moves over to the bed and crawls up on it. He straddles Steve’s legs, presses his front against Thor’s back and his cock against his ass. Leaving kisses and nipping at Thor’s shoulders, moving alongside with him. 

“Let me join in?” He asks on a tone that he’s not entirely sure that he likes about himself. A warm thought coils within him as he presses his cock against Thor’s ass again, who halts a little, grinds down on Steve and coaxes a moan out of him. Bucky reaches round and strokes him. “Let me fuck you with Steve, let me fuck you together with him,” He whispers in Thor’s ear before nipping at the soft skin. Against him he can feel how Thor shivers at the idea. 

At first, he doesn’t think that Thor will ever agree with him. Being fucked by two people at once has to be overwhelming, it has to push even Thor to his limits. So when Thor nods in agreement, Bucky can’t quite believe it at first. He halts his fist around Thor’s cock, Steve looks up to them with big eyes while he strokes his hand up over Thor’s abdomen and his chest. “Yes,” Thor stammers out with a nod, then leans forward and plants the palms of both of his hands on the bed. “Yes. Come on.”

For a second Bucky isn’t entirely sure on what to do. In his wildest dreams he had never imagined that Thor would actually say yes. That he’d give him another fantasy to fullfill. That all he had to say about it was to tell him to get to it while leaning over his husband. Now kissing his husband, Bucky notices as he strokes his metal hand up Thor’s spine. He imagines that the plates are cooling. Thor shifts underneath the touch, squirming as if it is, but as if he still wants more of it. 

Scrambling, Bucky finds the lube again, scattered in the bed. He opens the tube and spreads some on his right hand fingers. As much as he would love to just lube himself up and thrust his cock in alongside Steve’s, he knows that’s not realistic. He doesn’t want to hurt Thor and he feels confident that neither does Steve. 

With his finger, he follows the underside of Steve’s cock, urging with his metal hand for Thor to move his hips up, then, he gently tugs at the man to move back. There’s a bit of a strain, a bit of a pressure but Thor moves right down over Steve’s cock and now Bucky’s finger along with him. He lets out a deeper shudder of a moan, as does Steve, now feeling what Bucky felt when Thor did the same to them just this past Friday. 

He smirks a bit, allowing for Thor to move his hips slowly and experimentally. Getting used to the feel of another finger in him. Then, when Bucky feels how Thor relaxes, he adds a second. Thor lets out that same shudder of a moan again, there’s a tremble in the muscles in his shoulders, but he keeps himself up. His breathing is hard and underneath him Steve is showering his chest, throat and neck with soft little kisses. He mutters some level of encouragement, but Bucky can’t make out exactly what he’s saying. 

Bucky adds a third finger after a little while, feeling how Thor is growing incredibly tight around them and Steve. He lets out a soft little gasp at the idea of how tight he’ll feel around him and Steve when they finally get to that point. It must be downright incredible, he imagines. It takes Thor a little bit longer to relax and adjust to the new feel in him, but Steve does his best while whispering encouragement like he does, and Bucky strokes his metal hand up and down Thor’s back, encouraging him in his own way. 

“C’mon Barnes,” Thor mutters, although Bucky isn’t entirely sure that Thor is ready for both him and Steve yet. He seems eager, perhaps a little bit to eager. That doesn’t always make for a smooth ride. Yet there’s something urgent to Thor’s voice, and Bucky can’t deny him it. He wouldn’t be able to even if he had wanted to. 

With as much finesse as he can manage, Bucky keeps his fingers inside of Thor. Underneath him Steve stays perfectly still. Bucky can see the way that his fingers stroke over Thor’s side, over his thighs. He doesn’t want to remove his own fingers, he doesn’t want to give Thor a chance to tighten up. So with his metal hand he reaches for the lube again and opens the cap. He squirts a generous amount on his cock and spreads it, figuring that in this case there is no such thing as to little lube. 

He shifts a little, grabbing Thor by his hip and moves in closer, his cock is pressed against the curve of his ass, fingers still inside of Thor. He wishes that Thor was sitting up straighter, suddenly Bucky wants nothing else but to just press a soft kiss to his spine. “You ready?” He asks on a low tone, heart thumping in his chest. He finally is going to get to fuck Thor, together with Steve at the same fucking time. He still quite can’t believe it. 

“Yes, come on now!” Thor exclaims, sounding a little bit frustrated, bordering onto angry with the needy edge to it. Bucky doesn’t balk from it. Instead he just winds up grinning from it. He slides his fingers out of Thor and lines himself up, watching how Thor moves upwards a bit. Bucky presses his cock against Steve’s. Lining himself up perfectly for the other man. Then Thor moves his hips back in a rocking movement. 

At first it doesn’t seem to be possible, when Thor finally lowers himself enough on Steve to reach against him he doesn’t seem to be able to go further. Bucky holds himself firmly against Steve still, and then, with a little bit of help from Bucky, guiding along, the head of his cock finally pushes into Thor. 

Thor instantly lets out a deep moan. The muscles in his back and on his shoulders all tense up, a wonderful sort of display. He grips the sheets on the bed hard, hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. Bucky groans and sees freaking stars behind his eyelids as he closes them. Thor is incredibly, amazingly tight and warm. Thor feels incredible around him, stretched out and with every instinctive move to tense up, presses his cock and Steve’s closer together. Bucky lets out a soft little whimper, a sound that he wouldn’t be proud of letting out. 

Thor moves down slowly on him and Bucky does his best to help by pushing his hips forward just a bit. He doesn’t move much, not wanting Thor to be in pain or uncomfortable, the way he tenses up around them in short, intense little bursts tells Bucky that not even Thor has done this before. And if he has, it has been an incredibly long time since. He becomes positively thrilled at the idea that Thor might be doing something like this for the very first time and it’s with  _ them _ . It’s with him and Steve, that feels like some sort of prize. 

Underneath Thor, Steve places his hands in Thor’s neck and pulls him in close, resting their foreheads together. His fingers tangle in the hair, but he’s not pulling or tugging at it, he’s just holding him gently. Bucky blinks, tries to fight the urge to begin to move, to give himself some form of relief. He wants nothing else at this point. It feels so good that it practically hurts. 

“Breathe Thor, breathe,” Steve whispers to Thor on a low tone. Bucky can still hear them, but he keeps quiet to give them some sense of privacy amongst one another. He closes his eyes and does his best to compose himself, tries his best to not hold Thor’s hips tightly. “Come on buddy, come on look at me, breathe. You got this.” 

Thor lets go of the bedsheets with one of his hands and takes one of Steve’s hands in his own, holding it in a tight grip. Steve doesn’t seem to mind and squeezes his hand right back. The sight is oddly tender. The muscles in Thor’s back begin to dance again as he attempts to relax, taking his time while doing so, adjusting and getting used to the feeling of two people inside of him stretching him. 

“Breathe. Come on you got this. Just breathe pal, breathe we’re right here with you.” Steve continues to encourage Thor. He’s not saying it out loud, but the words hang silently in the air,  _ if you want to tap out just do so. _ Bucky doesn’t know Thor as well as Steve does, but he already knows him well enough that he wouldn’t like for those words to be said out loud. He wants to fight it for as long as he can, Thor is not someone who just gives up. Slowly… Thor’s breathing begins to even out. The muscles in his back relax, and he loosens up a bit around them, finally adjusting, finally welcoming the sensation. 

“Yeah, yeah okay, move.” Thor commands them. Leaving even more unsaid hanging in the air. He doesn’t tell them both to be careful, he doesn’t tell them to be gentle. They know of it anyway. They hear the unspoken words in between them. Steve pulls in Thor for a soft kiss, murmuring some more encouragement. Bucky gives them that additional little moment together before he does as he was told, and slowly but carefully moves. 

Carefully Bucky moves his hips up against Thor, pushing himself a little bit deeper in. He groans, unable to help himself, feeling Steve against him as he thrusts in like that. He feels Steve move a bit himself, but just barely. Prevented mostly from being on his back and having limited movement. Now, Bucky realises, they would have been better off with swapped places. Steve should have been in Bucky’s position, with a cock that’s slightly longer he would have been able to thrust into Thor better, reach more. While Bucky who’s thicker but smaller, could just lay there. Not that he’s lazy, far from it. 

Thor however, doesn’t seem to mind. He shudders again, letting out a punched gasp when Bucky moves just that tiny little bit. It can’t have been more than an inch. Bucky imagines that it must have felt like downright, absolute heaven. To be that full, to be that looked after by two people. He’s almost a little envious, and wants to ask them to do it to him next time. The idea curls hotly in his abdomen, Thor and Steve fucking him at the same time. Next time. There’ll be a next time. 

“Jesus,” Bucky can’t help but groan out. He closes his eyes again and sees those damn stars once more. Carefully, he pulls his hips back, sliding out of Thor again. He only does so a little, attempting to keep himself as much in place as he possibly can. Then thrusts back again. Thor moans again, louder this time and squeezes Steve’s hand again. His other hand, still holding the bedsheets, still have white knuckles. 

Slowly but surely, Thor begins to move his hips more, asserting more control. Moving in the way that undoubtedly feels much better for him than the way that Bucky is moving. He wants Thor to feel good, but he can’t read minds. So he tries to keep still, grip of Thor’s hips strong as the other man slowly begins to grind his hips a little slowly figuring out what feels the best to him and how to chase that feeling. He moans again, relaxing more, allowing himself to now enjoy the pleasure that currently rushes through him. 

Thor makes sounds that he hadn’t made previously during their weekend. Deeper, needier sounds as he moves. Filled to the brim with pleasure that makes it seem like he’s enjoying himself the most now, making it seem like he’s never felt the sort of pleasure that he’s feeling now before. Thor’s skin begins to prickle, short little bursts of electricity that makes the tips of Bucky’s finger tingle and makes his metal arm feel weird in an almost enjoyable way. 

Underneath them both Steve isn’t doing much of anything. He keeps his hands on Thor’s hips, almost as if he’s helping him with his movements whenever the pleasure becomes too much for Thor and he needs guidance. Just that little nudge that keeps him in the same pattern as before. One of Steve’s hands slide of Thor’s hips, Bucky can’t see what he does with it, but he imagines that he strokes it all over Thor’s muscular chest, over his throat and ghosts a thumb over his lips before he strokes it down. Wrapping his fingers around Thor’s cock as he begins to stroke him. Matching it perfectly when Thor lets out another deeper and louder moan. He’s not screaming, not quite yet, but his sounds fill the room. 

“God you’re beautiful,” Steve whispers, in no doubt looking up to Thor in complete and utter awe. Bucky wishes that he could see Thor’s blissful expression. Completely drowning in his pleasure as he moves on their cocks, now with confident, rhythmic movements. No hints anymore about their struggle early on. No more hint of how Thor had struggled to take them both at the same time. “Look at you, pretty as a fucking picture. You’re really enjoying yourself huh? We making you feel good? God I hope we are,” Steve’s hand appears in Thor’s neck again and pulls him down to kiss him, making Thor’s movements clumsy at first before falling still. It seems like he’s enjoying himself so much that he can only focus on one thing at a time. 

To help, Bucky grabs hold of Thor’s hips again, holding him tight and begins to move his hips. Now he feels more confidence in what he’s doing. Knowing for sure that Thor is relaxed around them, he lets little hold him back. He doesn’t settle into a rough pace however, he thrusts, and makes sure that both Steve and Thor feel it, but he doesn’t go overboard with it. He moans, feeling how his orgasm is building inside of him. He wants nothing more than to cum, despite Thor moving smoother and easier on them now, he still feels unbearably tight and Bucky can’t imagine himself lasting much longer. 

“Come on beautiful,” Steve calls Thor, the nickname being perfect for him. “Come on beautiful. Let it all go, don’t hold it in, not for our sake,” Steve tells Thor in between ragged little breaths. Thor must have been closer than Bucky originally thought. Thor lets out a strangled noise and rests his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. Steve, protective as ever drapes an arm around him and holds him close, kissing, nipping, sucking and licking every inch of skin that he can reach. His other arm is still in between them and Bucky guesses that Steve is jerking him off. 

It’s almost as if Thor was waiting for that little bit of permission. After Steve’s mumbled words, Bucky can feel Thor tense up again. Letting out short little  _ ah’s _ for moans every time that Bucky thrusts into him. He does so over and over by every thrust, tensing up a little bit more every single time. There’s a tremble in Thor’s muscles again, there’s one particular streak of it on his bicep that seems to be twitching as he holds himself somewhat up, his hair is a mess, there’s a high pitched gasp for a noise, then followed by a long, drawn out moan as Thor cums and tenses up around them. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Bucky whimpers at the tight sensation. He doesn’t think he could move even if he tried. Steve is making an equally vague and weak sound at the tight sensation around them, no doubt digging his nails into Thor’s skin as he holds on. When Thor’s had a moment to recover from his orgasm, he reaches behind him blindly. He places a large hand on Bucky’s thigh and pulls him in, making Bucky thrust the last few inches back into him and grinding his hips against Thor’s ass. 

Bucky follows the movement, groaning as he does, as Thor pulls him into further into his tight and warm ass. Bucky’s orgasm hits him out of the blue, unable of keeping it to himself at that point. There’s no reason to stop it anymore. It’s strong and blinding, making him lean over Thor when he cums deep inside of him. Thor makes another movement with his hips, he grinds down and against them, angling them in such a way that must be great for Steve. And it is. 

Inside Thor, pressed against his cock still, Bucky can feel how Steve grows just that little bit harder before there’s that twitching sensation of it. Steve cums in Thor now just moments after Bucky. It couldn’t be more perfect than it is. In between them, Thor finally allows himself to relax and go limp. He all but collapses on top of Steve, unable of holding himself up any more. 

Steve puts his arms around Thor, holding him tight and close in a gentle embrace, pressing soft little kisses to his shoulder before he finds his lips and kisses him again. Bucky feels himself relax equally, but doesn’t drop down on Thor. He moves to lay down on top of his back gently, kissing the very same spots that Steve had kissed moments earlier. He feels a soft shiver come over Thor. Bucky slides his hand up and over Thor’s other shoulder, then when his kiss with Steve reaches an end he makes him turn his head, and kisses him as well. 

\--

“It was fun, this weekend,” Steve says as he leans against a wall in their hallway. He’s munching on a piece of buttered toast with jam and watches Thor tie the laces to his boots. Steve’s hair is still sticking out in ever direction from his shower. Thor’s hair is also damp, he hadn’t been able to resist joining Steve in it. Bucky hadn’t joined them, he had gone out to the kitchen and taken the responsibility of making a large breakfast for them all. Thor had done so for the past two mornings, he deserved a break from it. 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Thor says and looks up to Steve with a grin. He flashes his perfect teeth to them while he does. He finishes tying up his shoelaces and stands up, grabs the leather jacket from the coat rack and pulls it on. Thor really has no right to look as good as he does in a leather jacket. 

“It was.” Bucky agrees with a nod, he’s also still munching on a piece of toast, but his just has the raspberry jam on it. He chews it quickly, and then swallows down. “You know you’re welcome anytime right? Just to hang out? Just, knock on the door or something. We don’t have to fuck, we can just, mess around.” Bucky shrugs with a little smirk. “But I sure as hell wouldn’t complain if we fuck again.” 

“Yeah me neither.” Steve says and watches Thor with dark eyes as he pulls on the leather jacket. Thor lets out another bark of a laugh and bends down to pick up his bag from the floor and his hammer. It lifts easily as if it weighs nothing, Bucky thinks begrudgingly. He had tried once sneakily to pick it up, but it hadn’t moved a fraction of an inch. It had stayed firmly in place. 

“Next month perhaps?” Thor suggests and slings his bag over his shoulder, then works his wrist through the strap of the hammer. It surprises Bucky a little, he hadn’t thought it’d be that easy to invite Thor over again. He was the most elusive Avenger after all, coming and going as he liked and if you missed him, well, then you simply had to wait. Here he was offering to come back next month. Steve looks at Bucky as if to confirm. Bucky nods, first to Steve and then to Thor. “Weekend of the sixteenth?” 

“I’m sure we can make that work.” Steve says with an incredibly pleased grin. Thor flashes that same content grin again and adjusts the strap of his bag over his shoulder. Steve isn’t for nothing the leader of the Avengers, if he wants an off weekend he’ll get it. And Bucky… well, Bucky is a happy stay at home husband, he will be there unless planned otherwise. 

“Weekend of the sixteenth then.” Thor winks to them and takes a step in. He places a hand in Steve’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Steve kisses him back, a mixture of reflex and want. When they finish their kiss Thor takes another step in the hallway, careful to set his boot down on the rug rather than the wooden floor and pulls Bucky in with the same movement and kisses him. 

It’s a soft sweet kiss, warming Bucky’s insides not entirely unlike the kiss he and Steve had on their wedding. He could grow to love Thor, he realises in that instant. At least… until Thor ends their kiss and steals Bucky’s piece of toast while he’s at it. “I will see you then.” Thor winks to the pair of them and takes a bite of Bucky’s toast, doesn’t give it back and then opens the front door, stepping out of their apartment and closes the door behind him. 


End file.
